The Marauders and Me
by Elizabeththecrazy
Summary: Yeah, they may have traveled to the time to Harry Potter. Yeah, they might try to change the future. Yeah, I'm talking about a certain group of people who go by the names of Evans, Lupin, Black, and Potter. Now Beta'd and changed summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Adventures of the Marauders…. And James Potter's sister, Rella, because apparently girls can't be part of the Marauders… And Lily Evans because she's Rella's best friend and 'hates' James Potter… Of course, trouble ensues.**

**Hello! It's mostly the original HP characters in the Marauders era, except I added in my own OC. I REALLY want reviews…. Please press the button! **

**Enjoy!**

**Word count- 2699**

**Pages- 12**

"Ow, Lily, get off me and get the camera!" Rella, best friend of Lily Evans said.

"Why don't you? You're just lying on the bed!" Lily said indignantly.

Rella just rolled her eyes, "Because, my dear friend, I am fulfilling my own little mission."

"Which is….?" Lily said cautiously.

"To be as lazy as possible!" Rella declared

"Of course," Lily snorted, "That would be your life long goal."

"Yes, yes, whatever now get the camera out, minion!" Lily crawled under the bed to retrieve the camera that she bought during the summer, since it was a muggle contraption.

"Are you _sure_ that it will work here, Rella?" Lily asked.

"Positive. I asked my dear brother," she grinned evilly, "You never know when some blackmail can come in handy… and of course he was willing to tell me how to get muggle contraptions to work at Hogwarts."

"Do you think it will work, though, Rella?" Lily still wanted to make sure.

"Of course, Lils, my brother is the infamous James Potter, I am pretty sure he knows how do get the thing working," Rella said exasperatingly, "Come on, let's get this over with." And she heaved herself off the bed.

"Check to make sure that nobody's in the common room, quickly!" Lily said. Rella dashed to the door, composed herself, and then walked out smiling to the empty common room. Nodding to herself, she went back to the dormitory.

"Alright, nobody's out there, let's go!" Rella said.

"Okay." The two girls ran across the common room to the boys dormitories, and stopped at the seventh year boy's one.

"Hide!" Rella hissed as she opened the door.

"James… James… JAMES!" she finally yelled. Looking around the disgusting room with distaste, she motioned for Lily to come in.

"Set it up! Let's go!" Rella was nervous. She had played pranks before, on many people. Even joining up with the Marauders, but she had never went against them… much.

"Okay, it's all set up," Lily said.

"Goodie," Rella smiled wickedly again, reminding Lily forcefully of her brother, James.

In unison, they looked up to the spot where Lily had rigged the camera, in the corner of the ceiling, where it could see everything, and not be seen.

"Hello," said Lily, speaking to it, "We are, well not exactly pranking, but getting revenge on the annoying boys who call themselves 'The Marauders'. If we get something good, well I can only say, watch out Hogwarts."

The two girls slipped out quietly, and made their ways to their own quarters. Looking at each other, they burst out, giggling.

"I can't wait when we get the camera back!" said Rella. She, of course, lived with James and had eavesdropped on him a couple of times, but when he was with his friends… oh she could only imagine what they would get.

"What are you two laughing at?" Mary asked as she entered.

"Nothing," said Lily.

Mary shrugged, "Well, it's a girl's night tonight, apparently."

"Yes it is!" Alice declared as she entered, "And we are going to have fun!"

"Oh, alright. I'll go to the kitchens after dinner to get some food," said Rella, being the only one to know the way.

"Ok, I'll get out the truth or dare game too," said Lily. Girls' night is when everyone pitches in.

"Alright, I'll see you all tonight then!" Alice said, always cheerful. She skipped out of the room, probably to spend time with her boyfriend, Frank.

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"Umm, around oneish," said Mary.

"Lils, we better get going to divination if we want to avoid _them_," said Rella.

"Right. Bye, Mary!" said Lily.

"See ya!"

"All..moosst…therrreee…" Lily panted.

"Yeah…" Rella said. After about another five minutes of running, they arrived at the trap door.

"Yes! We made it before Potter and his little gang!" Lily said.

"Evans! So nice of you to think of me like that!" James appeared with Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew.

"Don't flatter yourself," Lily spat.

James ignored this. "Ah, little sister! Good to see you too!"

"Little by seven minutes, James, remember that," Rella said.

"James, did you here that? It sounded so small," Sirius Black interrupted. The group exploded into laughter. Rella 'Hmphed'. She wasn't that small, they were just abnormally big, as she had tried to point out many times.

"Lily, did you hear that? It sounded like an egotistical _dog_" Rella said, laying emphasis on the word dog. Sirius's eyes narrowed, but otherwise didn't show any sign to have heard her.

"Now, now let's not get into a fight. After all, we _really_ want to see Professor Trelawny!" Said James sarcastically.

"I dare say, Prongs, she must live for your visits," Remus said. Pettigrew just snickered and looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it and just resumed an awed expression.

"Let's go. I want to get away from these idiots," Lily said, rolling her eyes and pulling Rella up the stairs, into the perfumed room.

Before long, the rest of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had shown up and were seated on the poofs.

"Well, class," Trelawny appeared out of nowhere, looking like a great bug with round glasses and her dark green shawl, "today we shall start the art of gazing into the crystal ball. Please turn to page 178 in your books and start reading. When you have completed that, look deep into the depths of the crystal ball. The few of you that have the sight," here she looked scathingly at James, Sirius, and Rella, the main disturbances of her class no matter how many times Lily tried to stop them, "will succeed in this task. Begin!"

The sound of shuffling paper and irritated sighs was heard around the room. Looking around the room after finishing reading, Lily looked around the room to see that she was the only one. Most of the class was just staring out of the window. James and Sirius shared a table, Lily and Rella shared one beside them, and then Remus and Peter the one next to them. Lily could see James and Rella were having a conversation with mischievous grins on their faces, while Sirius was listening with a smile on his face. Finally, they broke apart, still with grins on their faces. Even more suspiciously, they were both reading innocently. They _never_ read if it didn't have a benefit to them.

After a while, the class thought they had been pretending to read long enough, and set about talking quietly, while staring at the crystal ball.

"What were you and Potter speaking about?" Lily asked.

Rella just smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know." Lily just stayed out of it, like usual, and waited for the mayhem that was bound to come.

She didn't have to wait long. Rella said loudly, "Oh, James! Do you know what I see?"

Trelawny looked up, with something that looked like hope in her eyes. Lily shook her head. Didn't the poor woman know what to expect yet?

"No, dear sister, what did you see?" James said mockingly.

"I see an awesome cat, an arrogant stag, a brattish dog, a more mature wolf, and an awestruck rat," Rella said dramatically.

"What are they doing?" Trelawny said, believing fully that this was not a trick. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at her, amused. Of course, Lily knew they were animagi and werewolf, and swore not to tell, since it would reveal Rella too.

"They are bowing down to the cat, with its shiny hair and bright eyes," Rella was still staring avidly at the crystal ball, and Sirius let out a snicker. Trelawny shot a glare at him.

"Oh, you gifted child," Trelawny gave Rella a hug, "You have found your inner eye!"

"Thank you for teaching me this precious gift," Rella hugged back, and Lily could still see the evil grin on her face, "I will be forever indebted."

Trelawny just smiled at her and bustled away, but now without announcing that Gryffindor would receive fifteen points for being and a large group of gifted students.

"'I will be forever indebted to you?'" James quoted, "That's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Ah well," Rella shrugged, "at least she bought it."

"Did you succeed?" James asked.

"Of course! Now, enjoy the show," Rella said.

"What did you do?" Lily asked, curiously.

James looked over at her, "Ah, Evans. I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because if you don't know, you can't get in trouble," James looked hopefully at her, wishing that this would bear well with Lily and maybe show her he cared for her.

"Oh, well thanks," Lily blushed. Rella smirked. She knew that James really did care for Lily, but he had too big of a head. She also knew that Lily liked James back, but he annoyed her too much.

However, at this moment Trelawny started jumping around, scratching furiously at her bottom, where Rella had discreetly poured itching powder down her skirt. The Marauders and Rella laughed loudly. The whole class was in fits of giggles and even Lily had to hide her fits of giggles behind her hand.

"POTTER!" She screamed.

"Which one, Professor?" Rella, smiling innocently.

"YOU! AURELIA POTTER! YOU IMBECILE! I TRY HARD FOR THIS CLASS AND YOU COME IN AND RUIN IT! CLASS DISMISSED!" She screamed, still jumping around the room.

Still laughing, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Rella stumbled down the ladder, amazed Rella didn't get detention.

"Oh, classic," said Sirius.

"It's a shame you're a girl," Remus said.

"Yeah, then you really would be part of the Marauders," Peter added.

"Ah, for many years I have influenced you," James started dramatically, "And now, I have the perfect mold!"

"I say 'Thank God you're not a boy, because I bet Hogwarts really would be in trouble then'," Lily said, but with a smile on her face.

The group walked to their last class, Transfiguration, chatting merrily. For once, Lily and James got along. Well, they didn't yell at each other.

"Hi Minne!" said Sirius, winking at Professor Mcgonagall as they entered.

"'Sup Mins?" said James.

"Hello Minnie!" said Remus.

"Bonjour, Minnie!" Rella said.

Peter just nodded to McGonagall, and Lily smiled and said, "Hello, Professor!"

"Thank you, Miss. Evans, for being the only one who greeted me appropriately. I would ask the class, again, to be respectful to my wishes and call me something that is not 'Minnie'," Professor McGonagall said, glaring at the Marauders and Rella.

"Now, Aurelia, would you please explain to the class the effects of itching powder when it is exposed to bare skin?" though she didn't approve, there was an amused glint in her eyes. Everybody knew Professor McGonagall didn't particularly like Trelawny.

Rella smirked, "Of course, Minnie," she went on to explain everything from the mark it would leave, and how long the victim would experience the effects. The Potters, though very mischievous and seemingly idiotic, did know their stuff.

"Thank you for that very detailed explanation, Miss Potter. Now, today we shall be…" the rest of it was lost on Rella as she knew that she either knew it, or James or Lily would teach her later.

"Mr Black, would you mind reading the note that you and Mr Potter were passing," professor McGonagall's shrill voice cut through Rella's daydreams as she looked up, interested, at James and Sirius.

"Well, Minnie," said James, relaxed and confident, "we could read you the note, but we think that that would be an invasion of privacy."

"But," it was Sirius now, with a sly grin on his face, "as you seem so keen to reveal people's secrets, we could read you another note," Sirius cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper.

"_Oh, my Minnie, how light my heart is when I'm around you,_

_ It seems time stops, and I'm willing to astound you,_

_ I think my advances are fair,_

_ But you don't seem to care,_

_ I know that you deny your feelings,_

_ But I think there is a deeper meaning,_

_ I am a student,_

_ And you are a teacher,_

_ You think that I am the fairer creature._

The class had erupted in laughter for the second time that day. Professor McGonagall was quite pink, but was apparently not amused or embarrassed enough to not give Sirius detention.

They exited the class, and a loud babble broke out.

"Uhh, Rella? Can we have a word with you?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Rella said.

"No reason," James said, and lead her around the corner.

"Petrificus totalus!" He said, and Rella was trapped in the full body bind curse. The other marauders soon came, with identical smirks on their faces.

"We know you hid a camera in our dormitory, Rels," Sirius said.

"We didn't like it, Rella," Remus added.

"So we decided to do something about it," James said.

"You shouldn't of done it," Peter said.

"Sirius, Peter, take the traitor to our dorm," James instructed.

"What?" Peter whined.

"Why us?" said Sirius. If there was something Peter and Sirius had in common, it was their excessive laziness, "Can't all four of us carry her?"

"No, because you know Evans, she'll get suspicious if all four of us and Rella went missing. She would look for her," James said.

"Why can't Remus go instead of me?" Sirius was still whining.

"Because I'm the most mature one, and Lily trusts me. Sort of," Remus said smugly.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled.

"Are you guys going to argue any longer?" Rella asked. The spell was wearing off now.

"Just bind her hands and feet and take her to the common room," said Remus, "Me and James will distract Lily while you take Rella."

Sirius nodded, "Silencio." Rella immediately couldn't make a single sound. The Marauders looked at her satisfactorily.

"Well, good luck," James said. Remus nodded to Sirius and Peter, and set off.

"Right," Sirius said once they were gone, "I'll take the head, you'll take the legs."

"What?" Peter said. This was unfair.

"You heard me."

Peter pursed his lips, but said nothing as he grunted. He didn't realize someone so small could weigh so much. Sirius looked to be having less trouble than him. But, Peter thought, he only has the head.

After much shuffling, Sirius and Peter had managed to make it to the stairs.

"Stupid James. He just wants to be with Evans. He could've easily carried her like he usually does," Sirius grumbled, looking at their new challenge.

"Yeah," Peter agreed wholeheartedly. But Sirius just sighed and started half dragging Rella up the stairs.

"Okay," Sirius panted, "One staircase gone, about fifteen more to go."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The silencing spell had worn off, since it had taken an astounding amount of time to carry Rella to the staircases.

"AH!" Peter yelped and let go of her legs. In shock, Sirius had also dropped Rella's head and she went tumbling down the staircase, screaming as she went.

"Uh oh."

**Hehe! Oh, the Marauder boys… dropping people down staircases…**

**Anyway, I hope you like! This chapter is ten pages long, and almost three thousand words long.**

**Also, I REALLY want reviews because, as I've probably already said, I've NEVER gotten more than ten reviews, and I really like this story, so I hope I can reach that goal!**

**So, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_**You threw my sister down the staircase! What kind of people are you! I thought you were my friends!"**_

_** "Well, to be honest, it was her fault."**_

_** "Her fault! She had her feet and wrists tied up! How can it have been her fault!"**_

_** "Jeez, Prongs, I have a very good explaination."**_

_** "Well?"**_

_** "It was Peter's fault."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Adventures of the Marauders…. And James Potter's sister, Rella, because apparently girls can't be part of the Marauders… And Lily Evans because she's Rella's best friend and 'hates' James Potter… Of course, trouble ensues.**

"Uh oh." Sirius Black was terrified. Of the wrath of James Potter. And, undoubtedly, the wrath of Aurelia Potter when she was finally free.

"Alright, Moony has distracted Evans by telling her about this book of his that he read. I have no idea what it's about, but its working. How come-"James broke off as he caught sight of his sister crumpled on the ground, while Sirius and Peter were at the top of the stairs, with looks of terror upon their faces, as they waited for what was to come.

"You threw my sister down the staircase! What kind of people are you! I thought you were my friends!"

"Well, to be honest, it was her fault," Sirius said.

"Her fault! She had her feet and wrists tied up! How can it have been her fault!"

"Jeez, Prongs, I have a very good explanation."

"Well?"

"It was Peter's fault."

"_Sirius!_" James growled.

"Okay, okay," said Sirius defensively, "she woke up and Peter dropped her legs and I dropped her head…"

"Alright, I'll carry her to the common room, _without_ any help from you," James added as Sirius opened his mouth to offer. Sirius and Peter just nodded numbly and continued on their way. James leant down and pulled Rella in his arms fireman style.

"Uh," he grunted. She had definitely gotten heavier since last time he had done this.

When they finally reached their dormitory, James set her down on his bed. The bed next to his was Sirius's, which resembled more of a heap of duvet covers, pillows, and Honeydukes' chocolate. The wall around it was decorated with Gryffindor banners and pictures of his friends, as if he were trying to annoy his parents from afar. James' own bed was tidier, but only marginally. He, too, had pictures of his friends, and him and his sister on summer vacations wherever their parents decided to travel next. Remus' bed was on the other side of James' and was the neatest of them all. Bed covers and pillows were made and straightened, pictures around his bed were ordered, and the trunk next to his bed had no clothes hanging out, and all the clothes inside were all folded. Peter's bed looked like it had been made yesterday, before he had slept in it, but had gotten messier as the night wore on. Chocolate and sweeties were poking out underneath the bed, and he also had pictures of his friends. The last bed belonged to Frank Longbottom. His was tidy-ish, and had pictures of his own group of friends and his girlfriend, Alice.

"Will she be okay?" Sirius asked, he flopped down on his own bed and started flipping through a magazine, the picture of not caring.

"I don't know," James said testily, "And if she's not, it's all thanks to you."

Sirius didn't reply, and James started to check her over, unbinding her hands and feet. After half an hour of making sure that she was okay, James revived her.

"She's not going to be happy," James warned, "And I'll let her do whatever she likes to you."

"What?" Peter said, yet again. This was becoming his word of the day, "But she'll castrate us with a spoon!"

"Then that's your own fault, then, isn't it?" James replied.

"I thought you were my friend," Sirius said miserably, "Now, you're releasing the great Potter temper on us."

"That's not my problem," James said the, in Peter and Sirius's mind, awful, dreadful spell that woke Rella up.

"Uhh," was the first words she said, "YOU IDIOTS!" the next.

"We're sorry, really!" said Sirius, backing away from the bed where Rella was slowly getting up from.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Black!" she yelled.

"Then I'm really, _really _sorry!"

Rella just growled and launched herself at him. She managed to get at least two good punches in before Peter and James managed to pull her off.

"Let me go! He deserves it, the stinking, arrogant, DOG!" she was still resisting them until James locked her in the bathroom.

"OI! LET ME OUT YOU STUPID MARAUDERS!" Rella's voice was muted, but she was banging on the door.

"What's that supposed to do?" Sirius asked.

"It's so she can cool off before she murders you, Padfoot."

"Oh."

"Okay, let me out, I'm done," Rella's voice sounded through the door. James looked at Sirius, who was shaking his head doggedly.

"Okay," James said, enjoying the look on Sirius' face before he jumped under the bed.

Walking over to the door, James opened it up.

"Thank you," said Rella.

"Umm, you're welcome," James replied warily. She was unusually calm.

"Now, er, I'll go…" she made a dive for the door. James suddenly pieced it together and captured it quickly. She may be seeker, but he was chaser, James thought. She was trying to get away before they remembered the camera incident.

"I don't think so," James grinned wickedly and Sirius' head peeked out of his bed.

"But they dropped me down the stairs!" Rella whined.

"But you're okay, so it doesn't matter," James said. Once he saw that James had Rella detained, Sirius jumped out, and Rella glared at the sight of him.

"Okay, boys, it is time to leave our own message on the thing that they hid," James smirked. Sirius caught on quickly.

"Oh, this should be good. Of course, we have to let Hogwarts remember the Marauders when we have gone."

"Yes, Padfoot, that is exactly what I had in mind."

Looking at her brother and his friend, Rella could see the identical evil smirks on their faces. Oh dear, she thought, somebody help me!

**He he, I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas for future possible plots ****! I'm thinking time travel… hmm should be interesting… **

**Also, oh, what was I going to say… I forgot…**

**Wow.**

**Anyway, short chapter, a bit of a fuller, not that funny, but it's an update. I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you guys like because I've been writing non-stop since I published this.**

**Also, I have a stupid math test… did you know that if you write down your fears before an exam, it improves your grade by 5%?**

**Well, here goes:**

**Bad grade **

**Killer parents**

**Bad grade**

**Questions wrong**

**Bad grade**

**No computer if I don't get an A**

**Bad grade**

**James- Hmm, so you're obviously afraid of getting a bad grade...**

**Me- No duh!**

**James- Enjoy!**

_** Last time- **__**Looking at her brother and his friend, Rella could see the identical evil smirks on their faces. Oh dear, she thought, somebody help me!**_

She made a mad dash to the door, only to get caught, once again, by James.

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to contain me?" she asked desperately.

"No it seems to of slipped my mind," James said. Looking at her face, he rolled his eyes and said, "We're not going to hurt you, or 'contain' you. We're just going to use the camera for our own good."

"Oh, okay," Rella looked slightly less worried, but she was still suspicious.

"Okay, Lily's not going to be barging in anytime soon, I can guarantee you that," Remus walked in, looking pleased with himself.

"Change of plans, Moony," said Padfoot, "We're not going to do what we planned to dear Cinderella here."

"Don't call me that!" Rella snarled.

"Why?" Remus said, ignoring her.

"Because they threw me down the stairs instead." This time, Remus did look at Rella. He noticed that she also had a few bruises running down her arms, and one on her face, but nothing looked serious. He raised his eyebrows.

"We didn't throw you…" Sirius said, "we just…dropped you down the stairs."

"It's as good as," Rella glared daggers at him.

"Yes… well as interesting as that sounds…" Remus said, "I really don't want to hear what happened."

"Yes, you're right," said James.

"What are we going to do instead?"

"We," said Sirius, "are going to make sure Hogwarts remembers us, my dear friend."

"Oh," understanding shone through Remus' eyes.

"Now Prongs, get the muggle thing," Sirius said, once again plopping himself once again on his bed.

"I'm not getting it!" James flung himself on his bed, "I'm doing something!"

"What?"

"I am trying very hard to be lazy!"

"Of course," Remus snorted.

Sirius and James turned their head to him.

"Why don't you get it, Moony?" James said.

"Yeah, Moony," Sirius added, "You're the one standing up."

Remus just glared at them, but went to get the camera, nonetheless. He seemed to think that they would get nothing done if he didn't get it. He was, of course, absolutely right.

"Now, we can get started," James and Sirius jumped off their beds, with Peter in tow.

"Now, who wants to hold the thing?" Sirius looked around as nobody volunteered.

"Peter! How about you?" Sirius asked.

"Okay," Peter took the camera, "How do you work it?"

"You press the button," Remus said.

"Oh yes, Moony that's very helpful," James said sarcastically.

"No, give it to me," Remus took it and pressed the right button.

"Is it working?" James said.

"It is Moony, Prongs, of course he's got it working," said Sirius, "Wormtail! Take it!"

There was some shuffling and, if you were looking through the video camera, you would see three boys, all grinning, and one girl, disbelief written all over her face.

"Hello!" Said James, "We are the Marauders!'

At the end of the video, the four boys in the room were cracking up, and Rella was wearing an amused smile, having taken part in the video herself.

"Well, I must say, we have to do that again," Sirius said.

"Definitely," Remus agreed.

"We should take it around the school, showing the future generation of Hogwarts how much goodness we spread!" James said.

"I could tape it all!" Wormtail said excitedly.

"Except…" all boys eyes flashed quickly to Rella, who was nodding thoughtfully.

"We have a torn traitor in our midst," James said.

"Yeah, who said she won't say anything to our dear Lily-kins," Sirius agreed.

"Hey!" Rella said, "I am a Potter! I know a good prank when I see one. I think that taping all our pranks would be a good idea! I swear I won't tell Lily!"

"Do you so solemnly swear that you will aid us in anyway we desire and not to breathe a word to a soul?" Sirius said.

"I do solemnly swear to do what you said," she said wearily.

"Goodie!" James said cheerfully, "You can go! Do whatever girls do in their spare time."

"Yes Sir!" Rella saluted, "See ya, guys!"

She left the dorm with a smile on her face, already planning what could happen now that she had an alliance with the Marauders. She had a feeling they were finally accepting her as one of them. Took them long enough, she thought, ah well, I've already been dubbed with that stupid nickname they thought of back in fifth year.

She made her way down to the Great Hall, just in time were for dinner. She wondered, briefly, if the boys would come down from their tower to eat dinner. But they would probably grab a bite from the kitchens.

"Rella!" Lily was waving her over from where she was sitting with Mary, Alice, and Frank.

"Where were you?" Lily asked.

"I was just hanging out with the boys," Rella said casually.

"So, er… how was James?" Lily was blushing. She was warming up with James, he hadn't bugged her as much this year. And she had just noticed how toned his arm muscles were…

Rella, on the other hand, smirked. She knew that James was deeply in love with Lily, but Lily had always shown no interest in him. Well, times change.

"He was good," she replied, still smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said, noticing the look on her face.

"I didn't say anything, Lilyflower," Rella said innocently.

The rest of dinner was spent in cheerful conversation, with many jokes and gossiping. The Marauders didn't show up, but they hardly surprised Rella. They were probably upstairs planning God knows what. After, Lily, Alice, and Mary headed off to the dormitory to get everything set up, while Rella went down to the kitchens.

"… and then his hair turned pink!" As she climbed through the portrait, Rella heard her brother's voice float through. He was telling a story to the house elves as he and the other three boys stuffed themselves silly with whatever they asked the house elves to get.

"Hello! What are you doing down here?" Sirius said.

"Food, it's a girls night," Rella replied.

"Ah, would you mind if we crash it?" James said.

"If were a girl, yes. But, apparently, no matter how much I say you act like a girl, and how much evidence I do get, your birth certificate says otherwise."

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

Ignoring them, Rella turned to the nearest house elf and asked for various junk foods. The boys chatted for a while, and Rella listened. At last, she thought had enough food for the night, and then leftovers so she can stick them under her bed for later. She bid the boys goodbye and then stumbled to her dorm with her arms filled with food.

"I'm back!" she sang, dumping everything in the floor.

"Took you long enough," Alice said, diving in eagerly.

"You just had dinner!" Mary said.

"I domne caore!" Alice screamed through a mouthful of food.

"Alright, before all the food disappears, courtesy of Alice, we shall get started on stuff!" Rella said.

"What's going to be first?" Lily asked.

"Well, I want my toes painted, so if you would kindly get the nailpolish out and get started, Lily dear, I'd be ever so grateful," Mary said.

After many fights over who would get the dark blue, everybody was finally happy with their own toes. The night was packed with truth of dare, stiff as a board, light as a feather, and all the clique stuff that Lily and Rella usually detested. They went to sleep at around three in the morning.

"Rella! Psst! Wake up!" a voice hissed in her ear. Rella sat up quickly, almost punching James and Sirius in the faces. However, years of sneaking around had kept her quiet, no matter who was waking her up.

"What!" she whispered.

"We need your help," Sirius hissed back.

"What for? It's four in the morning! Do you know how much sleep I got!"

"We don't care! Come on! Get a sweater on!"

Rella did as was suggested, or demanded.

"Prongs! Prongs! I know you like her, but this is more important!" Sirius pulled James away from the sleeping form of Lily Evans. Oh great, Rella rolled her eyes, he was watching her sleep.

"Nothing is more important than Lily Evans!" James whisper-yelled.

"Yes, yes we know, now come on!"

They rushed down the stairs, Sirius and James knowing how to get up the girls staircase. Remus and Peter were waiting downstairs, playing lookouts, Peter with the camera in his hand. He was obviously enjoying his new job.

"What are we doing?" Rella was very disgruntled about being woken up after only an hour's of sleep.

"We are starting our video diaries, dear Kit-kat," James said.

"Oh, goodie, very interesting," Rella was mock nodding her head, "No."

"What! But, come on…" Sirius gave her a puppy dog look, which came naturally to him.

"Aw, Sirius, don't give me that look…" Rella was close to giving in, "Fine! But you owe me!"

"Excellent!" Remus said.

"Right, now all we need to do is get into the Slytherin common room," James explained.

"We're not pranking Snivellus again, are we?" Rella raised her eyebrows.

"We have to get some of him on this brilliant invention," Sirius said.

"Okay," she said, she couldn't argue with that, "Let's go."

They all slipped through the hallways, Rella and Peter changed into a cat and a rat, while James, Sirius, and Remus managed to slip under the invisibility cloak, James carrying the Marauders map, and Remus carrying the camera. Whenever a teacher passed by, the three boys would crouch down so they wouldn't show their feet, and Rella would pretend to chase Peter. It was amusing for Rella who hissed at Peter jokingly. They finally reached the Slytherin common room, and they revealed themselves. The Marauders had prepared for this. The day before, James had followed Snape around until he reached the common room and gave the password.

"Well, boys, what happens next?" Rella asked.

"I'm going to curse the boys, you'll curse the girls, and then Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail, will curse the common room," James said.

"Lovely, we'd better hurry up." They set about doing their intended tasks. James cursed every single Slytherin boy, while Rella left a few okay girls alone. The result was satisfying.

The other three turned all the green and silver banners red and gold, and then busied themselves by turning the furniture into pink, stuffed, ponies. They all met up later, very pleased with themselves. The trip to the common room was quiet. No teachers patrolled the hallways and they all went to bed with a tired, "'nite".

_**Yello! This took me THREE HOURS to write. Please review! I hope you liked it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! **

**James- Where were you?**

**Me- Oh, places, James, places.**

**James- Yes, and did you think of your readers and me who are dying to see the results of the prank you haven't even thought of yet? Hmm? HMM?**

**Me- Don't patronize me, James! Or I shall make sure our dear Severus shall get his revenge!**

**My Mum- Oy! Get her now and clean up the mess you made!**

**Me- Yes Mum! *runs off looking worried***

**James- Um, I think this is where she says-**

**Me- *shouting from afar* ENJOY!**

**James- That…**

Lily Evans usually put up with her best friend's pranks. She usually tried to forgive and forget. Her best friend, of course, not that arrogant, brainless… handsome… funny… STOP! She told herself, James Potter is not all those things. But you think so, a little voice in the back of her head said. Shut up, thought fiercely. Anyway, getting back to why this time Lily Evans would NOT let this one slide… well, you better see for yourself.

In front of Lily Evans was a pink haired Severus Snape, with a big red nose, clown make-up, and a murderous look on his face.

"Your precious Potter…" he struggled to form a proper sentence. He was shaking with rage too much. Glancing past him, Lily also saw that the Slytherin Common Room was furnished in non-slytherin stuff and many angry Slytherins had the same problem with their physical appearance, some girls even bald.

"Don't worry, Sev," she told him consolingly, "Don't worry, I'll sort them out." After the incident when he had called her a Mudblood, they had made an agreement to never mention it again.

Severus merely nodded, and turned back to sit on his couch. This weekend it looked like all the Slytherins would be doing was sitting around in their common room.

Lily made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, where she would undoubtedly find the Potter twins.

Lily remembered why she went down to the Slytherin's in the first place. She had gone down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, noticing that the Slytherin table was completely empty. She had expected them to come down later on, but they never showed. Being a Head Girl, she fulfilled her duties for the good of Hogwarts.

"Patronus," she said to the Fat Lady who guarded Gryffindor tower. When Lily entered the portrait hole, she found Rella and James playing a violent game of chess.

Stomping over to them, they looked up as she came closer, their hazel eyes both sparkling at the sight of her. Get your minds out of the gutter, only James was interested in her, but the twins always thought it was funny when she was mad. When throwing one of her rages, Rella and James had to refrain fromm laughing. They all agreed that when Lily was angry, she looked more of a cat than a lion.

"Hey Lils!" Rella greeted her.

"Don't you 'Lils' me!" she growled.

"What's up?" James said cautiously. Lily may look cute, but her bite was bigger than her bark.

"You two! That's what up and that silly little prank you played on the Slytherins!"

"Lily, it was only a joke," Rella tried to calm her.

"But those Slytherins are stuck in their common room until a cure can be found! What have they ever done to you!"

James, who had experience with this particular question, didn't answer. Neither did Rella.

"Well!" Lily was getting impatient.

"We're sorry, Lily," James said, "If I knew that this would upset you, I would not have done it."

Lily's expression softened and her heart fluttered, "Oh, well, thanks," she caught sight of James' grin, "But this doesn't mean I forgive you!"

But, James just smiled. Giving them one last look, Lily stormed off again to read a book.

"I'm gonna marry her someday!" James announced confidently as the rest of the Marauders arrived.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Lily Evans, of course," Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius' mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"You idiot," Remus said despairingly, "She is the only girl that James has been obsessed with since first year!"

"Right."

"This is my last year!" James had taken no notice of the small banter that had played out between Remus and Sirius, "If I fail, I'll never get another chance again!"

"Now, now, Prongs," Remus said consolingly, "I'm sure you'll win her over." He had always been the comforting type.

"Yeah, "Sirius said cheerfully, "And if she says no, we'll be sure to track her down, and drag her to the alter."

"I'll choose the ring," Peter said enthusiastically.

"I mean it," said James, "I'll win her over this year. This means no more pranks," he looked at Sirius, "and more making me look kind and good," he looked at Rella, Remus, and Peter.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted.

"Plan Get-Lily-to-Fall-in-Love-With-James is in motion!" Sirius said.

Quidditch practice was always hard. Even more so now that James was captain.

"Alright team! Next week is the first match of the season. We need to get our names on the Cup this year!" he yelled, "We'll play fair, but still win! This means that we will crush them! Make sure that blood is spilt, and if we don't get our way, then we will wring their scrawny necks with their own entrails!"

A musical laugh came from the stands. James looked around and his face broke into a smile as he looked at its owner.

Lily was the only person sitting on the stands, watching them practice. It looked like James had already been forgiven.

James turned back to Quidditch practice and went over tactics before they all took to the sky. Rella was on the team as Seeker and James was Chaser. Sirius was a Beater with a 6th year boy. The Keeper was Frank Longbottom and the other Chasers were Mary McDonald and another 5th year boy. After practice, James was feeling pretty confident about the game, and had allowed himself to show off for Lily on the pitch.

"James?" Lily was walking towards him.

"Yeah?" he was feeling hopeful. This year they had gotten along more than their other years at Hogwarts.

"I was just… Well, I wanted to say…" she stuttered, not looking him in the face, "Well, you're a really good flyer."

"Oh…Ummm… Thanks. You're a really good watcher," James felt stupid as soon as it came out of his mouth. He mentally kicked himself.

"I'll see you later," Lily smiled and walked off. Stupid, stupid, she mentally berated herself. 'You're a really good flyer'? Smooth. He probably already knew that, she thought, he probably thinks you're mad, now. She groaned out loud. What was she going to do? All these years, Lily had turned James Potter down, again and again. Now, when she really wanted to give him a chance, she totally embarrasses himself. These thoughts circled around her head as she entered her dormitory and impatiently waited for Rella to come back from Quidditch practice so she can give her help.

"Okay, what was that?" Rella was absolutely astonished at her brother's idiocy.

"What was what?" he replied innocently as they walked with their broomsticks to the Gryffindor common room.

"You know what I'm on about," she said irritably, "I heard that little chat you had with out Lilykins earlier on."

"She came up to me first," he said defensively.

"I know that! I want to know where you came up with 'You're a really good watcher'?"

"I don't know," James said miserably.

"Well, if you want to 'win her love' then you better come up with something better," and with that she gave him one last withering look before walking off, which made James feel no better about himself.

"Rella?" Lily asked as she came into the dormitory. Rella looked up at Lily with raised eyebrows to show that she was listening.

"I need to tell you something," Lily took one deep breath, "I may fancy James Potter."4

Rella froze for a moment before- "EEEP! YES! FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR SO LONG! LILIAN EVANS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Lily, though pleased with her reaction, was confused, "What?"

**Okay, this chapter was mostly about Lily and James. I REALLY like them as a couple.**

**Also, I was wondering if you would like my OC, Rella, to end up with someone. I was thinking Sirius. So, if you have ANY suggestions, you could always click the button, and make me a happy bunny! By the way, only 5 reviews? Come on, I would give you a cyber cookie if you go back and review all the chapters! And, I KNOW that there are people who just read and don't review! Shame on you! But, you can redeem yourself….**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'd like to thank MAraUdERs4ever98 because he/she reviewed every single chapter, and giving pointers, and being there every step of the way!**

**So, EXCITING NEWS! WE ARE 2 REVIEWS FROM GETTING TO MY GOAL OF 10 REVIEWS!**

**James- Jeez, excited much?**

**Me- Oh, femme le bouch, James femme le bouche. Lighten up, will you?**

**James- I'm James Potter, I don't need to do anything.**

**Me- Riiighhhhtt…. ENJOY!**

#

#

#

#

Lily Evans and Aurelia Potter were in their dormitory. Doing what, you may ask? Planning mischievously? Sharing secrets? Gossiping madly? Maybe talking wildly about the news Lily just shared? No. They were sleeping. It was a Saturday night, and they were snoring on their respective beds, like they were seventy years old. Now, they were also very stupid. They knew the Marauders were wondering around. They knew James fawned over Lily. They also knew that the Marauders knew how do get up the girls' staircase. So, all in all, they were very idiotic. That was proved when said people walked right through that door.

"Oh, Prongsie, look what we have here," Sirius said.

"Why, Padfoot, I think we have two damsels," James replied.

"They look so innocent," Sirius cooed.

"Compared to when they're trying to beat the living daylights out of us, yes," James nodded.

"We should catch this moment, so that when we're black and blue, we can remind our dearest Cinderella and Lilyflower what they look like when they're not glaring at us maliciously."

"Padfoot, that is a wonderful idea," The two boys stepped out and made their way to their own dormitory. They had been bored, since Remus insisted he help Peter with his transfiguration homework in the library. That left Sirius and James to do whatever they could come up with. Retrieving the camera **(did you think I forgot about that?)** that had not been used since the prank with the Slytherins. Thinking they had nothing better to do, they grabbed the camera and ran back to the girls.

Turning it on, James said, "Hello! We are back again, and this time, the joke is not on one of our enemies-"

"Not one of your enemies, Prongs, but one of mine," Sirius interrupted, glaring at the sleeping Rella. He still had a big bruise on the side of his face from yesterday.

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes, "We have decided to bestow you with a shocking discovery."

"We have decided to share with you this shocking discovery," Sirius added.

"This shocking discovery is…" they turned the camera towards the two girls, as Rella let out a surprisingly big snort.

"Yes, yes, we did warn," Sirius said mockingly, "It may be impossible, but they can look cute and innocent sometimes."

"Padfoot," James said. On his face, a smile was slowly growing, "Do you think they look cute and innocent with a moustache?"

"I don't know, Prongs," Sirius said, "We must find out."

The two boys amused themselves with messing with the girls, without waking them up. All went smoothly, except when James stopped half-way through some activities when he just stared at Lily. Though Sirius tried to hide it, he was trying not to do the same with Rella. However, it came to an end when Rella woke up with Sirius posed over her with whipped cream from the secret stash he found under her bed.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. James had just enough time to duck under one of the beds before Lily woke up too.

"AAHH! GET OUT!" Lily screamed. Simultaneously, they jumped out of their beds and started grabbing things to throw at him. Throwing one last glance at James, who was under the bed, trying to hold on laughter and taping the whole thing, Sirius scattered.

"AND DON'T COME BACK NOW! YA HEAR!" Lily yelled after him.

"Stupid, confused, boy," Rella muttered.

"I agree," Lily said.

"So, now that we were rudely awakened, we need to discuss something," Rella said, plopping down on her bed, cross-legged.

"…he is so cute!" A giggling Alice and Mary came stumbling into the dorm. Under the bed, James made a face, still taping the whole thing, just in case he got something good. If not, he could always delete some.

"You're not talking about Frank, are you?" an amused and desperate to avoid the subject Lily said.

"Of course she is," Mary said, "She hasn't shut up about him since the day they started dating."

"I'm just saying, he is so adorable!" Alice squealed.

"Of course," Rella said dryly, "But, ladies, we need to discuss something of great important."

"Ooh, gossip. Please continue," Mary said eagerly.

"Well-" Rella was interrupted by Lily.

"NO!" she shouted, "They need to swear secrecy, first!"

"Fine!" Rella turned to the confused Mary and Alice, "You need to swear secrecy to me and Lily to never discuss what goes on in this room."

"Yeah, yeah, we swear," Alice said impatiently, while Mary nodded vigorously.

"Fine," Lily said irritably.

"Lily told me earlier that she likes…." Rella paused dramatically, "James Potter."

James grinned and did as much as a little victory dance as much as he could under the cramped space. Lily Evans like him! He was so happy! Somehow, he knew six years of constant annoyance would break her resolve.

"No!" Mary gasped.

"But she hates him!" Alice exclaimed.

"Not anymore!" Rella sung, while Lily blushed furiously.

"Okay, I like him," she confessed, "But he doesn't seem that interested anymore!"  
"What makes you think that?" Alice asked.

"Well, he hasn't asked me out," she said.

"Didn't he ask you out while you hexed him, two weeks ago?" Mary said confused.

"Well, yes," Lily admitted, "But he just yelled it across the room! I don't want that when I say yes to him."

James' jaw dropped. She was going to say yes to him?

"Well, tell him that!" Rella said.

"No! I made a fool of myself, and I don't want to look him in the face until I need to on Monday."

"Oh, Lily, my obtuse friend," Rella sighed.

"Wait, why is Lily really thin at one point and then really wide at another?" Mary asked confused. She wasn't really the sharpest crayon in the box. But, she was really nice.

"She's calling Lily stupid!" Alice snorted.

"Lily? Stupid?" Mary asked, "That's an oxymoron," she said, smirking at them.

"Right…" Rella said, "What I'm saying is, I'm sure James will see sense soon."

"Of course," Lily said miserably.

` When all the girls had finally fallen asleep, James snuck out, ready to tell his friends about his new experience.

"I'm back!" he sung swinging open the door, expecting to find his friends waiting anxiously. Instead, he found four boys all asleep in their beds.

"OY!" he yelled, shaking them, "Wake up!"

"'M up, 'm up…" Sirius mumbled.

"Shove off," Remus muttered.

"Go away," an uncharacteristic remark from Peter.

"BUT LILY EVANS SAID SHE'D GO OUT WITH ME!" James yelled at them. This woke them up.

After telling the tale several times, the boys were left with one conclusion.

"I'm going to marry Lily Evans!"

%

%

%

**Okay, this kinda set the scene for Lily and James' romance. So, PLEASE review! This was a very hard chapter to write, and James just found out Lily liked him. **

**Please vote for possibilities of plot/pairings-**

**Time Travel**

**James and Lily romance throughout the whole thing, up to their deaths, or when Harry and Rella meet.**

**Other (Please specify)**

**Sirius/Rella**

**OC/Rella**

**Other**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Anyway, after a long debate-**

**James- ^snorts^ I don't recall a long debate. Actually, I remember a 10- minute debate while you were in the shower.**

**Me- Don't spoil my fun of pretending that I worked long and hard on this chapter!**

**James- Yeah, whatever. **

**Me- As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted ^glares pointedly at James^ I have decided on the pairings of this story. I know, didn't take long, did it? But, they are as follows-**

**Sirius/Rella**

**James/Lily (duh)**

**Alice/Frank (Again, duh)**

**IMPORTANT- THIS CHAPTER GOES INTO A WHAT I LIKE TO CALL FLASH-FORWARD. THIS WILL BE DURING HARRY'S ERA AT HOGWARTS DURING WHATEVER YEAR I DECIDE. I MIGHT PUT BABY HARRY IN!**

**They are tweaked a bit because of my OC**

**End of important notice.**

**Enjoy!**

Baby Harry at 10 months old-

"Who's your favorite aunt? Who's your favorite aunt?" Rella cooed while little Harry giggled, and wriggled around in her grip.

"You're his only aunt," James pointed out, grinning.

Rella stuck her tongue out at him. They may be 22, but in their hearts, they shall forever be 5 years old.

"No," she disagreed, "He also has that horrible lady that calls herself Lily Potter's sister.

"Not anymore," Lily said, entering the room, "She likes to think I don't exist."

"Ah, well," Rella said cheerfully, "At least I'm his favorite aunt."

"And I'm sure that little one in there will be his favorite cousin," Lily pointed to Rella's own swollen stomach.

"It's a little girl, Lily," Rella said, "My little girl."

"And my favorite little niece," James put in.

"Mine too," Lily said, "Not that little whale Petunia has."

"Remember last time we visited?" Rella said, "She called him Dudley. And, to make it worse, his nickname is Little Dudders. I actually feel sorry for the boy!"

They all laughed, remembering the last time they had visited. Vernon had threatened James, and James had pulled out his wand. Needless to say, they weren't on very good terms.

"What are you thinking for names?" Lily asked.

"Jamie!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Not in this lifetime," Rella said.

"He's way too conceited," Lily said, "I remember he wanted to name Harry 'James Jr."

"You settled for the middle name," James sniffed.

"Well,"Rella said, "I was thinking Artemis Lilian."

"That's adorable!" Lily squealed.

"You're naming her after Lily, but not your dearest brother," James had an indignant look on his face.

"Yes," Rella said bluntly.

"And you call yourself a loving sister," James glared at her.

Lily laughed, "Alright you two, time for Harry's bedtime!"

"Can I hold him for a little longer?" Rella pleaded.

"Fine," Lily gave in.

But, James snatched Harry off Rella, "Who do you like best?" he asked the baby, "Auntie Rella, or Daddy James?"

"Momma! Momma!" Harry cried. The twins looked disappointed.

"Cheater," James said, glaring at his son in an amused way.

"It's not my fault that I'm the one he likes best," Lily took Harry away from them.

"Yes it is," they said at the same time.

"Don't do that you know it freaks me out!"

Harry's 5th year after the snake attack-

The Weasley's and Harry were immensely enjoying their stay at Grimmald Place for Christmas. After long, hard, work, they managed to get the place looking some-what jolly. Molly Weasley, with determination in her eyes, had at last replaced the curtains that were half eaten by moths, placed Santa hats on the house-elf heads on the wall, and made the place more of a house in general. Sirius, after spending sixteen years of his life in the doom and gloom version of this house, was altogether enjoying imagining what his parents' faces would look like if they could've seen it.

After a glorious Christmas feast, all of the inhabitants of Grimmald Place, temporary or not, settled down for leftover pies, no matter how full they were. Sirius had managed to dig out an old scrapbook of his, containing pictures of him and his friends during their time at Hogwarts, and some after.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously as he returned with the dusty book.

"Mementos," Sirius replied grinning. Setting the book down on the table, he said, "I thought you might want to see these."

He opened the cover, and showed them all the first picture of all the Marauders, all smiling and waving at the camera.

"I remember that," Remus mused.

"That's my Dad, isn't it?" Harry asked quietly.

"And the rest of us too," Sirius said, "Don't I look handsome?"

Harry laughed with the rest, and Sirius looked at the next photo. It was of him, James, Lily, and someone else he didn't know. She was around the same age as them, and looked just like his Dad. She had jet black hair that, like his, looked untamable. At closer inspection, Harry saw she and his Dad also had the same eyes. Hazel, with specks of blue, green, and purple. **(I saw it on another fanfiction that said that's what James' eyes looked like according to JK Rowling) **

"Who's that?" he asked curiously, though he already had a feeling.

"That's Aurelia. Well, she liked to be called Rella. She was your Dad's sister, your Mum's best friend," Sirius said, "And your Aunt and Godmother."

"How come I've never met her?" Harry asked. He was angry nobody had told him about a family member of his. Didn't they know how precious this information was to him?

"She went into hiding when your Mum and Dad found out Voldemort was coming after them. We all did," Sirius said.

"But didn't she visit, like you did?" Sirius had told Harry that even though everybody essentially disappeared, much to Voldemort's distaste, they never really went away. Some kept in touch with family and friends, visiting in the dead of night.

"Yes, she did," Sirius said, "But I never saw her again after your parents' deaths."

Harry wanted to meet his Aunt. He always thirsted for information about his family. Especially his parents. In his mind, his Aunt Rella should have all the answers to his questions. He had always thought of Sirius as a father. Could she maybe be like his mother figure?

As Harry went to bed late that night, these questions kept circling around his head. He had tried to ask Sirius what she was like, but he wouldn't say much. He would go to Dumbledore, he thought, Dumbledore might know where to find her.

**Alright, I know this is random, but I just wanted to share with you one scene with Baby Harry that I'm going to leave out of the story.**

**This is the plot line-**

**In an attempt to woo Lily, James accidentally sends the whole group to Harry's 6****th**** year. They find out the truth… but what will they do? Will the Potters finally have a happy ending? Will they live the life that was robbed of them?**

**If you are a genius, then you will probably figure the ending out. Review! I am so close to reaching my goal!**

**-Lizzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Two updates in one day! Well, I guess the other one was a down-date, because it went backwards in time. Oh, well.**

**James- Down-date?**

**Me- Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?**

**James- No, but I'm sure your readers do. Who puts that kind of weird language on fanfiction.**

**Me- I do! And just for that, I'm slowing your romance with Lily down!**

**James- Nooooo!**

**Me- Yes! Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed by since James had overheard Lily saying she liked him. Two weeks had passed by since James had attempted to think of something that would make Lily say yes to him. Two weeks and it was Winter Break. As was customary, James and Rella would be going back home. However, Rella had invited Lily to come with them. Lily, with the consent of her parents, had agreed to come. James had invited Remus and Peter. Sirius already lived with him, but Remus said he could come, but only for two and a half weeks, in case of a full moon. But, Peter couldn't come. He and his family were going skiing.

When Lily and Rella had heard the news that three out of four Marauders would be staying with them, they groaned and complained for days. They had hoped vehemently that James would be pushed off to another friends' house. Lily, though James had not bothered her for two weeks, was still apprehensive about him. Whenever he came close and looked like he was about to speak to her, she ran off to talk to someone. This happened so much that James thought that he was mistaken when he heard her say she liked him.

One day, he lost all patience and yelled across the room, just like he heard Lily say she hated, and said, "Hey! Evans! Go out with me?"

Her green eyes darkened and her hair crackled. She knew that the temporary peace and quiet wouldn't last.

"Not now, not ever, Potter," She hissed. Just like the previous years, he slipped easily back into what used to be routine, losing all progress he had made.

He swaggered over, with a stupid smirk on his face, "Come on, Evans," he slipped an arm over her shoulders.

She busied herself by taking her wand out of her robes to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't touch me, Potter," she snarled, pointing it at him.

"What are you going to do?" he raised his eyebrows, as he didn't move.

"You'll see," Lily smirked as well, _levicorpus!_ She thought.

She walked away, dragging Rella, without looking at the dangling form of James Potter.

"You'll need a dress," Rella said, as they packed for the train trip home.

"For what?" Lily raised her eyebrows. She had been especially quiet since the incident with James two days ago.

"In case Mum and Dad decide to drag us to a Christmas Party that some snotty wizarding family is holding," Rella explained, "They're dead boring until James and Sirius have had enough and decide to set off dungbombs or something."

"Sounds fun," Lily noted wryly.

"Not when you have to get all dressed up," Rella replied.

"What do you do on New Years Eve?" Lily asked, out of curiosity. She had never been to Rella's house for the holidays. She had never been able to stand James that much, so Rella always came over to hers.

"We like to go down to the muggle fireworks at the field by our house. It's quite fun to see what these muggles come up with," Rella shrugged.

"We usually go and do that too," Lily said.

"Well, we better finish packing if we want to make it on the train," Rella said, "At this rate, we'll be done by Easter."

"Welcome to the Potter Manor!" Rella said proudly, while dragging Lily to the door. James grinned and did the same with Remus and Sirius.

"Honey, I'm home!" James sang as he flung open the door, Rella not so far behind him.

"Okay, you lot. Lily, you're staying in the room across Rella's, Sirius, you know the drill. And, Remus, honey, the room next to James'," Mary, James and Rella's mum said.

"And, Remus?" Charles, their dad, asked. Remus turned around, "We know of your… problem. We'd just like you to know that if you need anything at all, you can always tell us."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Remus said, and he followed Sirius up the stairs.

"And this is my room," Rella said to Lily. Her room was cleaner that it usually was, since it hadn't been inhabited in two months. The walls were a red color, and the bed sheets were white with red roses. There was a bookshelf, a desk, and a rocking chair.

"And this is your room," they had walked across the hall. Lily's bedroom was simple, will furniture that was all white.

"You can change the color of the furniture and walls. That's why they're all white," Rella explained, "I'll leave you to unpack." She slipped out of the room. Lily decided on gold walls and dark green bedcovers.

She was in the middle of packing when James came into the room.

"Listen, Lily," she kept on ignoring him, "I'm sorry about earlier this week." Lily froze. Was James Potter actually apologizing?

"I shouldn't of embarrassed you in front of everybody, and I regret that I did," he turned around to go when Lily said, "Wait."

"Yes?" James couldn't believe his luck. Would Lily actually forgive him?

"Thank you," she said without turning around, "for saying thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. He waited for a minute to see if she would say anything else. When she didn't, he turned away.

"So, James came into to say sorry?" Rella was astonished. James Potter _never _said sorry.

"Yeah," said Lily, "And I kinda forgave him," she muttered as an afterthought.

"Well," Rella thought for a moment, "Your life is… wow."

"Says you," Lily snorted, "Don't think I didn't see you making googly eyes at Black."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rella blushed, "Anyway, I have to go."

"To see Sirius?" Lily teased lightly.

"No," Rella muttered. She walked off. After Lily was out of earshot, she smirked and said, "Yes."

She walked down the hall to Sirius's bedroom, "Sirius? Sirius?" she called.

"Yes?" he smirked cockily, leaning against the doorframe.

"I hate to admit it," she said through gritted teeth, "But I need your help."

"In what area?" he asked.

"I need your help to get Lily and James together."

** Hello! 9 reviews! 1 more and, well, I'm going to be a happy bunny!**

** Anyway, like I said, the plot is going to be time-travel. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AAAAAHHHHHH! I HAVE 11 REVIEWS! AND FOR THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE FOR THE THIRD TIME TODAY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I HAVE NOT HAD 1 NEGATIVE REVIEW!**

**James- I knew you would be like this if, well you broke your record.**

**Me- HA! WELL I DON'T CARE! NOTHING CAN SPOIL THE MOOD I'M IN! THAT IS WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPITALS!**

**James- Yeah, sure nothing can bring you down. What about that movie "Billy Elliott" that you sobbed about when you finished watching it?**

**Me- Hey, it was a sad movie!**

**James- It was about a boy getting into a ballet school!**

**Me- And fulfilling his dreams! And his Dad… He became 'scum' to support him… and then Billy said he feels like electricity when he dances… ^Sob^**

**James- … and your good mood is ruined.**

**Me- Because of you!**

**James- Why?**

**Me- You brought up the movie… ^sob^**

**James- Oh, yes, blame it on the character that you completely control.**

**Me- Go away!**

**James- You don't want me to…**

**Me- Yes I do! Enjoy!**

**Wow, that was a long little banter between me and Jamsie.**

"What makes you think this will work?" Rella hissed.

"My extraordinary brain!" Sirius whispered back. They were both crouching behind Lily's bedroom door with Remus.

"Well I have a wonderfully extraordinary brain!" Rella whisper-shouted.

"You're not wonderful or extraordinary!" Sirius retorted.

"I am! All of human kind should strive to be like me!" Rella said indignantly.

"Well I am human kind," Sirius said, "and this is my plan. Why don't you think it will work?"

"Because I don't think that locking two people in a room will result in them coming out all lovey-dovey!"

"Well for your information, it's worked plenty of times for me!"

"Would you two stop bickering!" Remus whispered exasperatingly, "She'll hear us!"

"Uh! This is your fault Black!" Rella hissed, "Go get James!"

Sirius looked at her with annoyance before jumping up to go to James' room.

"And don't mess up!" he heard behind him. Rolling his eyes, he barged right in.

"Prongs!" he said as greeting. James looked up from the book he was reading, "Why do you have that abominable thing in your hands when you are not burning it!"

"Because, Pads," James said reasonably, "I am reading."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sirius exclaimed, looking as if James had just committed murder.

"Because if I can impress Lily, then I have a bigger chance of her staring at me in awe," James explained.

"The only time Lily is going to be staring at you in awe is if you get an even bigger head," Rella thought Sirius was taking too much time getting James into Lily's room, so before the idiot could break cover, she decided to take control.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," James said.

"Rella! Thank goodness! Someone semi-sane!" Sirius cried, "Our dear Jamsie had been reading!"

"And?" Rella raised an eyebrow.

"You're barking! Both of you!" Sirius looked horrified.

"No," a smile was growing on both their faces, as Rella and James looked at each other, "You're the one who's usually barking."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said irritated.

"I take it this isn't a social visit, Rells?" James said.

"Nope, Lily wants to see you in your room!" Rella said cheerfully.

James perked up immediately, "Really?"

"Yup," Sirius put in, "I overheard them talking and came to tell you, before Little Miss All-of-human-kind-should-strive-to-be-like-me could."

"Ah, right," James went to look in the mirror to ruffle his hair, while Rella shot daggers at Sirius.

"Well, wish me luck!" James said, taking the book with him.

"We'll come with you," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Rella added, "You know moral support and all."

"Thanks," the three of them set off to Lily's bedroom, looking ridiculously like they were on a grave mission. Remus was inside talking to Lily about something that sounded to the three of them like gibberish.

All of them entered the room, and just stood there awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius, who had gone out of his way to annoy her these past few days.

"Uh, they said you wanted to see me," James said, confused.

"I never said that," Lily was looking straight at Rella, who was determinedly looking at the floor.

"Well, we best get going," she grabbed Sirius and Remus and they made a break for the door.

"I don't think so," James had been one of the closest to the door and slammed it shut.

"NO!" they shouted. But, it was too late.

"What?" Lily asked, "Why would you tell James that I want to see him?"

"Don't interrogate us!" Sirius shouted and dived under the bed.

"I'm with him!" Rella was a second after him. That left Remus, who just shook his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he said sadly.

"TRAITOR!" two shouts came from under the bed.

"What idea?" James asked quickly.

"They-"he was cut off by Rella and Sirius who yelled, "YOU TOO TRAITOR!"

"We thought that if you two were locked in the same room, then you would come out snogging," he explained, then with a look at the bed, "Happy?" he asked it.

"Not even remotely so!" Rella yelled.

"What she said!" Sirius shouted.

"Well that's ridiculous," Lily said. She proceeded to the door, where she attempted to open it. She put her whole weight against it, but the door wouldn't budge.

"We could use wands to open it," James suggested.

"Who has one?" Lily asked.

"Not me!" Sirius said.

"Me neither!" Rella yelled.

They looked at Remus, who just shrugged, "I left it in my bedroom."

"I can't find mine," Lily said.

"Stole it!" Rella told her.

"I can't seem to find mine either," James glared at the bed.

"Stole it!" Sirius said.

"Well, that settles it," Lily said, "You are all idiots!"

"HEY!"

Two hours passed and Rella and Sirius finally deemed it safe enough to come out.

Three hours passed, and Lily was sprawled on her bed. Sirius was banging his head against the wall. (Lily had commented that he might get brain damage, but the others all replied with assurances that he already had too much.) James, Rella, and Remus were sitting in various places around the room. They were all waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to get back so they could all be saved from this perilous land of boredom.

"Does anyone want to look through my book?" James said. Everyone looked around at him, "As a temporary distraction."

"Distraction?" Sirius and Rella perked up, "Give!" They lept for the book, which promptly flew somewhere near Lily's desk. Walking over to it, Remus picked it up.

"Hey," he said, "There's a spell in here that looks kind of cool."

"Cool, how?" James asked.

"Time travel," Remus replied.

"Ooh, goodie!" Sirius said.

"Let me see so you idiots don't get yourselves into anymore trouble," Lily took the book from them. If you thought that three hours in a room, dying of absolute boredom, she might forgive them? No, not in Lily Evans' case.

"It's actually pretty safe. If we wanted, we could probably pull this off," she said, looking up at them.

"Meaning?" Rella asked, "We'd still need wands to do it."

"True," Lily answered, "But maybe when we get out, we could do it."

"That sounds moderately fun," Sirius said, grinning, "What say you, Prongs?"

"I say," James grinned, "we do it!"

"Well, stop begging," Rella pretended to ward off loads of pushing people, "I'll come, I'll come."

"What about you, Moony?" James asked.

"As long as we don't get into too much trouble, I'm in," Remus smiled, despite himself.

"Brilliant," James said, "Now we just have to wait to get out of here!"

"Kids!" came a shout from below them, "We're home. Where are you?"

"We're here, we're here," Sirius and James started banging on the door, "Please come get us!"

**Yay! Chappy done! I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I decided that since I left off with that very boring ending, I might as well update sooner to make up for it.**

**Just to answer some questions you guys might have about chapter six-**

**1. Yes, this is a time-travel fic, but only for a couple of chapters. Then, it will tell the story of them changing the future in the past.**

**2. Sirius is the father, so that's why he wouldn't answer some of Harry's questions.**

**3. Sirius was in Azcaban (don't know how to say that) that's why he couldn't find Rella. He did try to find her while he was hiding, but he couldn't find her. Then, he got called to the Order.**

**4. By this time Rella and Sirius are married, Sirius just had to do some stuff for the Aurors, and Rella spent some time with Lily and James while he was gone.**

**5. Sirius didn't say he was Harry's uncle because that would mean telling him about his relationship with his Aunt, and though some people in the Order knew, he didn't want anyone to find out, because he still felt hurt that he lost her.**

**I hope that answered all your questions.**

**Enjoy!**

Sirius and Rella were scouring the house for the wands they lost when they had hid. After demanding to know where their wands were, Lily and James were furious when they found out they had lost them.

So, that left Sirius and Rella to half-heartedly search their rooms.

"Finished," Rella announced as she walked into Sirius' room.

"Lucky you," he muttered. He realized that Rella was spending more time in his room with him than usual. And he realized he actually liked it.

"Do you need any help?" Rella offered.

"Sure," Sirius climbed out from under the bed, "I haven't looked over in that corner," he pointed to a heap that might've been a desk that was covered in stuff Rella didn't want to take a closer look at.

"Right," she said nodding, "I'll go before I die of the stink of that area."

Sirius laughed. Blushing, Rella thought that his laugh was surprisingly like a dog's. She found it endearing.

"Actually, as long as you go first, I'll stay and help," she said quickly. Rella wanted to stay and spend some time with Sirius. Recently, their banter was just that, banter. It was no longer spiteful, but just fun.

"That'll be nice," Sirius said. He didn't mind, really. He wanted her to stay.

After half an hour of getting through about half of the pile, Sirius held up the wand victoriously.

"Ha!" he cried.

"Let me see!" Rella said giggling. The half an hour was filled with jokes and some little stories of their childhood.

However, on her way to Sirius, she slipped over a banana peel, therefore colliding with Sirius and sending them to the ground. They burst into laughter again, but stopped quickly when they saw the position they were in.

"We should get up," Rella murmured.

"Yeah," Sirius said. Both of them didn't move though. Sirius put his face closer to Rella's. Their foreheads were touching, and Rella put her lips on his. It lasted all of ten seconds, when Rella broke away, standing up.

"I've got to go," she said, not looking at him.

"Wait!" Sirius said, going after her, "Rella!"

It was too late. She had gone into Lily's room and slammed the door shut. Sighing, Sirius strolled leisurely to the short distance to James' room.

"Hey, mate," he said. He didn't look at James. Sirius was a little embarrassed about coming to his best mate, whose sister he just snogged.

"Have you got my wand, Pads?" James said lightly. He wasn't one for holding grudges. After all, it didn't do any harm. Lily believed that he didn't have anything to do with it.

"Right here," Sirius handed it to him.

"Lovely," James said, "But if you touch my wand again, Pads, I'll kill you," he added cheerfully.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, grinning.

"Let's go then," James said.

They stopped only to pound on Remus' door.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius said, "Let's go."

"Let me get my wand," he said.

"Alright," James replied, "We'll meet you in Lily's room."

Remus nodded.

"Right," Lily said, "Does everybody know what to do?"

"Yes," everyone chorused back dully. This was the fifth time she had gone over it.

"Has everybody got their wands?"

"Yes, Lily," Rella said, "Everybody has got their wands."

"Does everybody know the incantation?"

"Yes, everybody knows the incantation," Sirius said.

"Is everybody here?"

"Yes, everybody is here!" James said.

"Do you all know the risks?"

This was the last straw for Remus, who had managed to stay quiet until now, "Lily," he cried, "Can we please get on with it?"

"I'm just checking!" Lily said defensively.

"Have you got the camera?" James whispered to Sirius.

"Of course," Sirius grinned, "Have you got the invisibility cloak and map?"

"Do you doubt me, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Never, Prongs."

"Alright," Rella said, "Everybody on three. 1… 2…3!"

"_Fac nos annos viginti Hogwarts!"_ they all said. Lily and Remus had managed to tweak the spell so that it would take them twenty years into the future at Hogwarts. It was the safest place to go, because twenty years into the future the Potter Manor could be demolished. Hogwarts, they thought, would most likely still be a school. A blinding flash of light, and they were in the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Did it work?" James asked.

"Everything looks the same," Remus noted.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, coming from the boys' dormitory.

"Under here!" James hissed, taking out the invisibility cloak. Rella just turned into a cat, sulking in the corner. The rest crouched as low as they could so their feet wouldn't be seen. Lily knew James had an invisibility cloak, when they told her about Remus being a werewolf.

"I'm telling you, Harry," a girls voice came floating towards them, "Stop using that book!"

Three kids appeared. They looked around the Marauders' age. The girl had bushy brown hair, and she was with two boys. One had red hair and lots of freckles. The other looked exactly like James, except for the eyes. They were Lily's eyes.

Everyone looked at each other. Could this be James' son?

"We could always show them we're here," Remus said.

"What if he's not related to James?" Lily said.

"We can erase their memories," James said.

"I say we do it," Sirius said, "I mean, what harm is going to be done?"

Lily thought for a moment, then she gave up, "Fine," she noticed their grins and their thirst for mischief, "But if anything goes wrong, we're going."

"Yeah, yeah," James said, "Will do." He proceeded to throw off the invisibility cloak.

"Hermione," said the red haired boy, "He's-"

He broke off looking at the spot where Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius just appeared.

"What?" the James look-alike asked. The red-haired boy pointed to them.

"Harry?" the bushy-haired girl said, "They look like your parents."

"Um, hi," James said, "This is going to sound really strange, but can you clarify where we are?"

"Yes," the bushy-haired girl said, "You're at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room."

"Who are you?" Lily asked curiously. The bushy-haired girl had just said that one of the boy's parents was in the group.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said. She then elbowed the red-haired boy in the ribs.

"Ow! I'm Ron Weasley," he said.

"Harry Potter," the James look-alike said.

"Potter?" Sirius asked grinning, "It looks like we have a mini Prongs here."

"Who are your parents?" Rella had changed from cat to human, making them all jump.

"Who are you?" Harry challenged. He couldn't see the girl's face properly, as she was still in the shadows.

"I'm James Potter," James said tiredly. When would the introductions end? He thought.

"Lily Evans."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"Rella Potter."

By the end, the three were staring at them in shock. Harry was looking strangely at his dead godfather, his parents, and his Aunt the most.

"Why are you here?" he croaked out.

"Time travel," Sirius shrugged.

"Nuh-uh," Rella said, "Answer my question first."

"James Potter and Lily Potter," Harry said obediently.

"YES!" James shouted.

%

**The time-travel thing is only going to last four or so chapters, it won't be the whole thing. **

**Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter-**

"_We need to talk," Sirius said._

_Rella took a deep breath, "Yes."_

"_Did you enjoy it?"_

"_Did you?"_

"_Yes."_

**Yeah, I introduced Sirius' and Rella's relationship. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! 19 reviews! Wow, thank you all so much! Enjoy!**

**%**

**A poem that I like- "Dreams" By Langston Hughes**

_Hold fast to dreams  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird  
That cannot fly._

_Hold fast to dreams  
For when dreams go  
Life is a barren field  
Frozen with snow._

"YES!" James shouted. He then proceeded to do a very strange, and very un-manly little victory dance. Harry stared in shock at the man who was supposedly his father, move in that way. Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Rella just hung their heads in shame. Yes, he had done this before, much to their displeasure. They hoped this would be the last.

After having enough of his display of victory, Rella walked over and pushed him to the ground, where face met floor, and floor met face.

"Please promise you will never do that again," she pleaded.

"I won't, because nothing can compare to finding out you're going to get married to Lily Evans," James said happily.

Lily smiled in spite of herself. She had received a very big shock, but she knew James would never fully give up until he had a ring on her finger. She wondered when she would finally give in to his advances. Well, she thought, that's really up to him.

"Um, so you time traveled?" Hermione meekly prodded.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Why?" Ron asked. He, personally, didn't see the fun in time traveling for the sake of it.

"We got bored," Sirius shrugged. Time travel wasn't the worst they had done when Sirius got bored, and heaven help us when it happens.

"Ah," Harry understood what mayhem occurred. When he had looked into Snape's pensieve, Harry had seen them show the school Snape's underpants, just because.

"So," Rella said eagerly, "Do you have any cousins?"

"Only my cousin Dudley," Harry said.

"Well," Rella said, "That's probably not my child unless I went mad just before I named him."

"No," Harry said, "That's my Aunt Petunia's son."

"Oh," Rella said, "Thank God."

"My sister named her son Dudley?" Lily struggled to keep her laughter in.

"Yep," Harry clearly enjoyed spending time with his family.

"Who's your Godfather?" Sirius asked.

"You are," Harry said.

"Ha!" Sirius said, "In your face, Moony!"

"Yes, yes whatever," Remus said. He was a little disappointed, but he didn't expect any different. Sirius was first and foremost, James' best friend.

"So the only reason you travelled here was because you were bored?" Hermione said incredulously.

The group nodded their heads, as if to say, "Why else?"

"We should go to Dumbledore," Hermione said immediately.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Excuse us for a moment," she said to the Marauders, Lily, and Rella, while dragging Harry away.

"Because," Hermione said in a low voice, "Half of them are dead!"

"So?" Ron asked.

"What if they find out there dead?" Hermione said, frustrated, "They might try to change it!"

"Hermione," Harry said slowly, "That's actually a good idea."

"Oh no, Harry!" she groaned, catching on, "This is a bad idea! You know how dangerous tampering with time is!"

"That's why we'll go to Dumbledore," Harry said earnestly, "If he says no, I'll leave it alone, promise."

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione," Ron said, "What would you do in his place?"

"Well," Hermione bit her lip, "I still don't approve… But if Dumbledore does…"

"Excellent," Harry patted her on the back, "Thanks Hermione."

"But, remember," she said, "Don't tell them anything!"

"We won't," Ron rolled his eyes, "Come on, Harry."

"Wait!" Hermione said, "What about your parents?"

"We can't leave them here," Harry said, thinking they would not obey his instructions for them to stay in Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll stay with them," Ron said, "You need to go, Harry, and he'll probably give loads of instructions to Hermione that I'd forget."

"Thanks mate," Harry said in relief. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to lead his dead parents along the corridors of Hogwarts. If he did, they'd never get to Dumbledore's office.

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione, "We'd best get going."

"Um, we'll be back in a minute," Harry said while Hermione nodded.

"Okay, we'll relax here," James said easily, settling down on one of the sofas. As Hermione and Harry left, the group all settled down on the seats, while Ron stood awkwardly, but watching them warily. Sirius and Rella were forced to sit next to each other, which was a great discomfort. Whereas earlier, they would've elbowed each other nonstop, but now they sat as far as each other as they could.

& this is where a line shows up to separate the two sections, but I found out it doesn't show up.

"Fizzing Whizzbees," Harry spoke the password to the two gargoyles that stood guard over Dumbledores office. They moved aside to let he and Hermione in.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore looked up from the piece of paper he was reading, "And Miss Hermione Granger, too. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Sir," Harry said, "My parents, Sirius, Professor Lupin, and my Aunt, Aurelia, have appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, but with lines of confusion on his face, "Your parents and Sirius Black are dead."

"Professor," Hermione piped up, "They said they time-traveled."

"Ah, well that is very interesting," Dumbledore said, "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I think it's time for me to get reacquainted with the younger troublemakers of this school."

Harry and Hermione lead Dumbledore to Gryffindor Tower, though he already knew where it was.

"Godric," Harry spoke the password, and the Fat Lady swung open.

"… I think we did the spell perfectly, "Lily was saying, "I mean, it's the winter holidays, and it was about 7pm when we left, and it seems like its 7pm here."

"Well, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, announcing his presence, "It seems there is no spell you cannot do."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily gasped.

"You didn't say you were going to get him!" Sirius accused. Harry, Hermione, and Ron just shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with me coming here, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"No," Sirius resumed the look he had perfected with previous teachers.

"Excellent," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye, and though he, and most of the other teachers didn't show it, they had missed this particular group of students, "Now, if you could tell me, what aspects of time-traveling seemed endearing to you?"

"We got bored," James said bluntly.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "Strange things happen when one is bored, though even more strange things seem to happen to you."

"Well, Sir," Rella said earnestly, "It's not our fault."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her, until she admitted, "Okay, maybe it is."

"Well, I shall all of you at dinner," he said, "And, can I have a word with you three?" He pointed to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Once they were outside, Dumbledore said, "I assume you haven't told them about the future?"

"No, sir," Harry said.

"Then please continue to do that," Dumbledore said.

"But, sir," Hermione protested, "If we do that, then that could change the whole future!"

"Which is exactly what I want to happen, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. Seeing as none of them had understood, he continued, "If we entrust the mission of destroying Voldemort, or at the very least, tell Lily and James not to put their trust into their friend, Peter Pettigrew, then maybe we can change the future for the better, and save all those lives."

Comprehension dawned on their faces. Harry thought back to how gleeful he felt when he saw his parents. To have that feeling, every day, he wondered what it would be like to have parents.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"Well, it is a long story," Dumbledore smiled, "You might want to start straight away." With that he walked off leisurely to his office.

Meanwhile, back at the barnyard, **(Sorry, couldn't help myself ****)**

Lily and James were talking about their supposed marriage.

"So…" James trailed off, not wanting to approach the subject.

"Yeah," Lily said lamely. Well, maybe they weren't talking about their supposed marriage.

"I… I'm sorry for overreacting earlier," James said. Actually, never mind, they _were_ talking about it.

Lily was shocked and slightly flattered. This was the second time James had apologized to her.

"It's fine," she smiled at him.

"We're going to get married," James stated.

"Yeah," Lily said, yet again.

"What do you think?" James looked at her intensely.

"I didn't mind," Lily admitted. James raised his eyebrows. Lily, who had hexed him when he had asked her out, just two weeks ago, was saying she didn't mind getting married to him.

"Then why say you don't want to go out with me?" James asked, confused.

"Because it's the way you ask me out," Lily said, "I don't want to remember our first date like that!"

"I'm sorry," James said, again. Lily smiled.

"If you're going to apologize for every single time you asked me out," she said, "Then that's going to take some time."

"Well," he said, "how about this?" he then took both of her hands and asked her softly, "Will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me, Lily?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Finally," Sirius said dramatically.

"I thought you were going to ask her to marry you, just then James," Rella was beaming.

"And _I _ thought this day was never going to come," Remus said.

"What?" Ron asked as the three entered the Common Room again, "What day?"

"Our dear Lilykins has finally said yes to our dear Prongsie here," Sirius crooned.

"Congratulations," Harry said, feeling strange. His Dad was asking his Mum out? Too weird…

And this is another line break here. &&&&&&

**Yay! Lily and James finally got together! Time travel with last only a few more chapters. Like, one or two. I know, I didn't put the sneak peek in this chapter, but I promise it'll be in the next. Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yellow! What up? ^glances around nervously^ I know, I know, why didn't I update? Well, it's Midterm week, and so far I've done French, English (LA), Social Studies, and Science. Bleh. I didn't do math today because it was a half day! Anyone with snow, enjoy! And enjoy the new chapter!**

**OH! By the way, I was excited to get up Ch. 10! I'm not very good at descriptions, so tell me how I do! By the way, the reason I'm putting poems on is that we're doing a poetry unit, and I really like a few. This one's really long, but it's really cute. And happy.**

**Poem that I like- Happiness by Raymond Carver**

**So early it's still almost dark out.****  
****I'm near the window with coffee,****  
****and the usual early morning stuff****  
****that passes for thought.******

**When I see the boy and his friend****  
****walking up the road****  
****to deliver the****newspaper****.******

**They wear caps and sweaters,****  
****and one boy has a bag over his shoulder.****  
****They are so happy****  
****they aren't saying anything, these boys.******

**I think if they could, they would take****  
****each other's arm.****  
****It's early in the morning,****  
****and they are doing this thing together.******

**They come on, slowly.****  
****The sky is taking on light,****  
****though the moon still hangs pale over the water.******

**Such beauty that for a minute****  
****death and ambition, even love,****  
****doesn't enter into this.******

**Happiness. It comes on****  
****unexpectedly. And goes beyond, really,****  
****any early morning talk about it.**

_**^The line that won't come it is here^**_

"So," Rella asked carefully, "We're all dead?" They were sitting in the bright red and gold Gryffindor common room by the fire. Though it was plenty warm, all they could feel was a cold deep inside them. Everyone, at one point of their life, thinks of their death. However, none are told how.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. After a brief moment of happiness it all went quiet when Harry had asked to speak with them, answering the question of what the talk was about: their future, his past, "Except for Remus, and possibly you, Rella," he added.

"That rat," Sirius growled, "And to think we trusted him!" The Marauders had all expressed emotions of shock and betrayal when Harry had told them of Wormtail's doing. The whole group had said nothing throughout Harry's explanation, but it was all coming out now it was over.

"I can't believe your sister, Lily," James started angrily, "would treat our son like that!" he then added in a dreamy tone, "Our son."

Lily rolled her eyes, through thick and thin, danger or calm, James would never fail to be a total fool.

"I think we should think about the most important thing, and the reason why Harry told us all this in the first place, she said.

"I agree," Rella said immediately, "Anyone else, say 'I'"

"Do you always have to do everything in Parliamentary Democracy **(I think that's what it's called)**" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes," Rella answered simply, "It's the only way we can get anything done."

"I," everybody said.

"See?" Rella said to Hermione lightly.

"So," Remus said, stressing the word to break in, "We have to destroy all these horcruxes?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Well," James asked, "What are they?"

"One is a diary," Harry said, "Another is a ring that is within the Marvolo's home, then there is his snake, Nagini. I don't know the other ones, you'll have to ask Dumbledore, but there are seven."

"Lovely," Sirius said, "But as I was saying, that little rat was so stupid! He should've known that if Voldemort didn't kill him, then we would, right Moony?" he looked at Remus expectedly.

Remus did not hesitate when he answered, "Why, yes he should, Padfoot."

"For the last time," Lily said exasperatingly, "Can we get back to what's important!"

"You're right, Lily," James said soothingly, rubbing her arm. She relaxed a bit, but tensed up more when James looked at Harry and said, "So, do you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, for what he felt was the first time in ages, "I'm seeker and captain."

"Knew it!" James crowed, "There's not one Potter yet who hasn't been good at Quidditch. Takes after his father, y'know," he grinned proudly. Lily glared at him.

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly, "The Horcruxes."

"Yes, I meant the Horcruxes," she said irritably.

"Well, it's not like we need to know anymore," Sirius said, his eyebrows coming together, "Harry's told us all we know. Can we talk about something else? We can ask Dumbledore about it later."

"It is a wonder how you get good marks," Lily said, "I swear you have the attention span of a goldfish."

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly.

"I'm just saying!" Lily held her hands up in the air defensively.

"Well if you two children are done bickering," Rella cut in, "I actually think we should stop talking about our quest-"

"Quest?" James asked, amused.

"It sounds cool," Rella explained, "Now, are we going to forget that we're going to die in a few years, so I think that this is enough talk about that for tonight."

Lily glared at her for a few seconds, and Rella glared right back, until Lily just slumped down.

"Thank you, Lilian," Rella said politely, smiling.

"Right," Hermione started, "We need to work out when you will leave."

"Are you really that anxious for us to go?" Sirius pretended to act hurt.

"Well, no but-" Hermione stuttered, going red.

"I was joking," Sirius grinned at her, and Rella felt a surge of jealously run through her. She mentally compared herself to Hermione. Hermione seemed smart, but a little too much of a know-it-all. She was pretty, but seemed anxious to please. Rella then thought of herself. She was of okay looks, she thought, she got good grades, like her brother. But as Rella thought of her brother, she felt her heart sink. James. He would never stand for this. But, she thought desperately, I let him date Lily, and she's my best mate. He should do the same for me? Right?

"Right," Hermione blushed, but continued, "Well, I think you should all stay the night here. It is getting late, and you'll need to speak to Dumbledore in the morning."

They all mumbled sounds of agreement.

"Where will we sleep?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep," Sirius joked.

Rella couldn't help it. They hadn't talked to each other directly since the incident, but she felt that Sirius had deserved this one. He had left himself wide open for this one, she decided, he would see it coming.

"Yes, Sirius," she said, "you really do need your beauty sleep."

He looked surprised by this, but answered quickly, "Gee thanks, but I think your need may be greater than mine. I shall graciously give up my bed for you."

"What bed?" Rella raised her eyebrows.

"That's what we were discussing," James cut in, smirking. It had been a while since he had heard that type of friendly bicker from his sister and friend.

"Well," Ron cut in, "We do have extra beds in each of our dormitories." He found it amusing that nobody had come up with this yet. He was never one for coming up with solutions, and he found it extremely satisfying.

"Oh, well, that will do," Lily said. Everyone had expressions of 'Oh' on their faces.

"Well, uh, night," Hermione rushed up to her own bed.

"I better go up," Ron also made his way up.

"Me too," Remus said. He followed Ron.

That left Rella, James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry.

"'Night," Harry couldn't help wondering what it was like to hug a parent before you went to bed. He was desperate to find out, so he hugged, in turn, James and Lily, and they awkwardly patted him on the head and bid him goodnight.

"Well, G'night Auntie Rella," Harry grinned at the look of distaste on her face.

"Oh, please don't call me that," she pleaded, "It makes me sound so old."

"Right," he grinned again, waved to Sirius, and went up after Ron and Remus.

"See you," James went up without any nice-ities **(A/N -that's what I call them, I know there is a proper word for it but, alas, my personal head dictionary is not being very cooperative. And yes, I know that the part where Harry hugs his parents was very cliché, but I couldn't think of another way to put it. And, (This is getting long) just to warn you guys, there is going to be another poem at the end. I'm done now.) **Lily left after him with a nod towards Rella and Sirius.

"Well," Rella felt nervous now that she was alone. It meant she had to face the music, "James and Lily finally got together," she finished lamely. She made for the stairs but Sirius blocked her way.

"We need to talk," Sirius said.

Rella took a deep breath, "Yes."

Sirius hesitated, then said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Did you?" Rella asked tentatively.

"Yes." Sirius was so resolute, so firm, that Rella was left with no doubt that he meant it.

"I did too."

"That's good," Sirius sighed in relief. He thought of something, "James and Lily are finally together."

"I know," Rella wondered if he had forgotten she had said the same thing just thirty seconds ago.

"Do you know what that means?" Sirius seemed very excited, and he was very pleased with what he had come up with.

"No," Rella said slowly.

He looked disappointed, but continued nevertheless, "It means we can get together!"

"W-what?" Rella was confused. And, somewhat scared. She had never had a real relationship before. A few boys had timidly asked her out before, but as soon as they found out, James and his little group fell upon the poor boys with brute force. Boys had gotten the message that Rella was out of bounds, and it had stopped during her fifth year.

"Well," he said excitedly, "James can't stop us without being called a dirty hypocrite by yours truly."

"I guess," Rella said shyly.

It sudden came to Sirius that Rella might not want to go into a relationship straight away, and he backtracked quickly, "That is if you want to."

"I want to," Rella said quickly.

"Well, good," Sirius rubbed his neck.

"I better not be just another fling of yours, Sirius Black," she warned.

"No," Sirius said hurriedly, feeling like a first year, "Are you kidding? James would kill me!"

Rella snorted, "Of course. Suicide is not your repertoire, dear," she said mockingly, "You are far too fond of yourself for that."

"Oh, shut up."

"Goodnight, Sirius," Rella smiled at him.

"Bye."

**The line is supposed to be here**

**Hey! Done! So here's the poem, it's a long one again, but I hope you like:**

**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelou**

**The free bird leaps****  
****on the back of the win****  
****and floats downstream****  
****till the current ends****  
****and dips his wings****  
****in the orange sun rays****  
****and dares to claim the sky.******

**But a bird that stalks****  
****down his narrow cage****  
****can seldom see through****  
****his bars of rage****  
****his wings are clipped and****  
****his feet are tied****  
****so he opens his throat to sing.******

**The caged bird sings****  
****with fearful trill****  
****of the things unknown****  
****but longed for still****  
****and is tune is heard****  
****on the distant hillfor the caged bird****  
****sings of freedom******

**The free bird thinks of another breeze****  
****an the trade winds soft through the sighing****trees****  
****and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright****lawn****  
****and he names the sky his own.******

**But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams****  
****his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream****  
****his wings are clipped and his feet are tied****  
****so he opens his throat to sing******

**The caged bird sings****  
****with a fearful trill****  
****of things unknown****  
****but longed for still****  
****and his tune is heard****  
****on the distant hill****  
****for the caged bird****  
****sings of freedom.**

**Please review, and enjoy the snow!****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I HAD A SNOW DAY! WHOO! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Plus, tsk, tsk, you lot! You're supposed to be reviewing! It makes me write faster! I've been doing well, y'know, long chapters, and stuff!**

**Poem of the day- I Sit and Think by J.R.R Tolkien**

**I sit beside the fire and think  
of all that I have seen,  
of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
in summers that have been;**

Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
in autumns that there were,  
with morning mist and silver sun  
and wind upon my hair.

I sit beside the fire and think  
of how the world will be  
when winter comes without a spring  
that I shall never see.

For still there are so many things  
that I have never seen:  
in every wood in every spring  
there is a different green.

I sit beside the fire and think  
of people long ago,  
and people who will see a world  
that I shall never know.

But all the while I sit and think  
of times there were before,  
I listen for returning feet  
and voices at the door.

**Enjoy!**

"Ah," Dumbledore looked up at the Marauders, Lily and Rella, "I thought I would be seeing you soon."

After waking up and borrowing some clothes from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Rella had made their way to Dumbledore's office. Leaving the red and gold Gryffindor common room, discussing the questions they would ask him, they wondered if his office was still in the same place as before. They decided they would go to where it usually was, and if it was not there, then they would go to the teacher's lounge and give them a visit from dead people.

"Well, Professor," Lily started, "We wanted to ask you a few things."

"I figured that much," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he surveyed them, "I assume you know what a Horcrux is," he raised his eyebrows at them.

"A piece of soul concealed, kept, or hidden in an inanimate, or animate object," Lily said immediately.

"Creating one is extremely difficult and horrible. One must commit an act of murder, or something as bad as that. Once the soul is separated from the body, it depends on its 'home', unlike a joined soul, which is unaffected, even be death," Rella said, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" she asked, noticing their looks.

"How do you know that?" James asked incredulously, while Sirius nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I read," Rella replied, as if it was obvious.

"Since when?" Sirius asked.

"Since always!"

"Harry told us a bit about them," Remus started, ignoring them, "But he said he didn't know much."

"That is true," Dumbledore said. They waited for him to continue, but he just looked at them.

"So…" James trailed off.

"What are they?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Sirius," Rella scolded lightly.

"Right, sorry," Sirius turned to Dumbledore again, who was watching this exchanged with a smile, "Professor, I was wondering if you could possibly save us from the suspense that is currently killing us, and tell us what the Horcruxes are. Please."

Rella glared at the back of his head. Sirius felt it, but thought it would not be wise to turn around just yet.

"Well, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, "That is an excellent question. As you already know, they are in the form of a diary, belonging to Tom Riddle, a ring, and the snake, Nagini," he took something out of his desk, "I have the diary and ring here," he showed them the two cracked, and broken objects.

"And the others?" Lily prompted.

"One is a locket, and currently resides in a cave where Tom Riddle used to spend his field trips. I, unfortunately, do not know what, or where the others are, but I do have a vague idea. Tom Riddle loved this school-"

"He'd be a first," Sirius and James snorted.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore glanced at James and Sirius, "he loved this school. He also thought that he knew all there was to know about it."

"So Voldemort is hiding a Horcrux in Hogwarts?" Rella looked concerned.

"There is a possibility," Dumbledore conceded, "But his Horcruxes could also be objects to do with Hogwarts."

"Like what?" James asked.

"There was Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem," Remus said slowly, piecing it together.

"And Hufflepuff's Cup," Lily said.

"What about Slytherin?" Rella asked.

"That would be the locket, Miss Potter," Dumbledore answered.

"And there are seven," Sirius stated.

"No, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, "There is a piece of soul inside Voldemort himself."

"So six," James said, "Well, we've got them all then, if we're right."

"Yes, I suppose you have," Dumbledore mused.

"You knew what they were," Rella said, looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I did," he said, "But it is better if one thinks for oneself. I find that it increases self-esteem."

"Oh please don't," Lily said, "James has enough of that."

"Hey!" James replied indignantly.

"Well," Dumbledore interrupted, "Now that we have established that, maybe you would like to know how to destroy them?"

"That would be nice," Sirius said conversationally.

They spent another hour in the office, discussing ways to destroy Horcruxes, when they would return home, what they would take from the future to the past (Lily had said nothing, thinking of the dangers when the future meets the past), and finally the result of their mission.

"If you succeed," Dumbledore began, "then all your futures will change. Harry will finally have a family, and many lives will be saved."

"I'll be a mum," Lily muttered.

"And I'll be a dad," James smiled at Lily and took her hand. She looked at him gratefully.

"I wonder if I'll have any kids," Rella mused, "And who I'll be married to."

"Me too," Sirius peeked at Rella. He had a sudden image of her walking up the isle in a white dress, with Mr. Potter, to a faceless stranger. Then, her surrounded by kids who looked just like her. He felt a surge of jealousy towards the stranger.

"And all those people who will have another chance," Remus said. Immediately, the rest of the group felt embarrassed at having just thinking of themselves.

"That will all be possible if you complete the task ahead of you," Dumbledore reminded them.

"So," James said, "We leave today?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "We want to complete what's ahead of us as soon as possible."

"Of course," Lily said sadly. They knew that they might die doing this task, and though they were all Gryffindors, and ready to face danger in a second, they still wanted to savor every moment they had without a sword hanging over their heads.

"Well," Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "I think that's enough, you can all get back up to the common room to gather your stuff, and say your goodbyes. But," he added as an afterthought, "Please be sure to send an owl to me to explain everything. My younger self might be more of a help."

"Of course, Professor," Lily assured him.

"You'd best get going. If all goes well, I will see you in the near future. The password is Godric. Good luck," he bestowed them all with a small, sympathetic, smile, and turned back to his work. Just before they stepped out of his office, he said, "And whatever you do, don't trust Peter Pettigrew. You know what he does, and we don't want that to happen anytime soon. And make sure that he doesn't know where you are going. We have no idea when he turns himself over to Voldemort."

They nodded in response, with sounds of agreement.

As they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, they all wondered how he could be so calm about the whole situation. As they reached the door, Remus said the password, and Harry and Hermione looked up from a game of chess.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was lovely," Rella said mock enthusiastically, "We discussed our deaths, Voldemort, and the risks we had to take to save the majority of the people we know. Yep. Pretty fantastic," she flopped back on the couch.

"Don't worry," James said in response to their slightly alarmed looks, "She's being a little Drama Queen."

"Hmph," Rella sniffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"So what do you have to do?" Hermione asked.

"Destroy bits of Voldemort's soul," Sirius said shrugging, "Nothing big. Everything is dandy." He let himself fall onto the space next to Rella.

"And now we have our Drama King," Lily said.

"So," James said conversationally, "What's been going on with you two?"

Sirius and Rella tensed up, and looked at each other, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't been arguing so much lately, and you're quite polite to each other, and don't think I've forgotten the sneaky little glances that have been going on all morning."

"What? Like you and Lily?" Rella said snidely, immediately regretting the comment.

"HA!" James pointed at them, "So you admit it!"

"Admit what?" she asked.

"That there's something going on with you two!"

"Well, not really," Rella said carefully.

"Not really?" James' face scrunched up with confusion.

"It is like you and Lily," Sirius said, "Except that I haven't been stalking Rella for a couple of years, like you."

"You're going out with my sister!" James' voice went up a few octaves, "But you dropped her down a staircase!"

"So?" Sirius failed to see what logic James had in this statement.

"She doesn't forgive easily," James said.

"She is right here you know!" Rella glared at the two men.

"Sorry," they said carelessly together, in a fashion that reminded Harry of Fred and George. Then they went back arguing.

"How long has this been going on?" James demanded.

"Since two days ago," Sirius said.

"How come I was never informed?"

"Because we only sorted it out last night!"

"Prongs," Remus tried to say, "I don't see what's wrong with it."

James rounded on him, "That's because you've never had a sister!"

"James," Lily intervened, "Let them date."

He was lost for words, "What!"

"Rella willingly let her brother date her best friend," Lily said, then she added, "And I'm still waiting for that date to be booked, thank you very much, so I think you should extend the same courtesy to Sirius."

James didn't stand a chance when Lily Evans ganged up on him. Especially when a very temperamental and finally willing to date him Lily Evans ganged up on him.

"Fine," he slumped in defeat, but pointed to Sirius, glaring, "If you hurt her in _any _way, best friend or not, I will personally tear you to bits."

"Understood, mate," Sirius said, cautiously grinning at him.

"Good."

Harry and Hermione looked at Sirius calculatingly. They found it extremely disturbing to see the man that had shown no sign of being in love before, fighting for a date with Harry's aunt.

"Where's Ron?" Remus asked, desperate to change the subject, and noticing for the first time that he wasn't here.

"He's gone out-"he was cut off by Hermione, who said, "He's gone to snog Colour Girl."

"Colour Girl?" Lily tried to contain her giggles.

"Lavender Brown," Hermione said distastefully.

"Right," Sirius said, still grinning.

"When do you leave?" Harry asked. He had worried about this the most. He wanted his parents to stay.

"Today," Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We need to get going as soon as we can, right Lils?" Rella grinned.

"Yes, we do, Rella," Lily smiled, "I want to get this over with so I can get on that date with James."

"It seems you're going to be doing more than dating," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Lily blushed.

"Yeah, Sirius," James said, "Shut up."

**That was a pretty long chapter, if I do say so myself.**

**I just want to give you a sneak peak for a chapter somewhere in the future.**

**It's set just two months before Peter turns Lily and James in.**

"_What are we going to do?" James whispered to Sirius._

"_I don't know," Sirius was obviously very scared of his very pregnant wife. At eight months pregnant, Rella still had her fiery temper when someone pushed her too far, and at this time, it was ten times worse. _

"_You should go in," James suggested, "To see what she's mad about."_

"_No way," Sirius shook his head, looking a lot like the dog he transforms into, "It might be something to do with me! For some reason, she seems to get mad at me more than you."_

"_But you're the father of her future child," James protested, "She won't hurt you!"_

"_Yes, she will," Sirius said, "You have absolutely no idea how much she can damage me without actually killing me!"_

"_Trust me, I know," James said, "I'm her brother, she's done absolutely everything she can think of to me! It's your turn."_

"_Rock, paper, scissors?" Sirius suggested._

"_Okay," James agreed._

"_OH!" Sirius moaned as he lost to the paper._

"_Ha!" James grinned evilly, which reminded Sirius of what was to come if he crossed Rella._

_Peeking round the door, he saw the back of Rella, and thinking it was semi-safe, stepped in._

"_Rella?" he asked tentatively._

"_What?" she snarled._

"_What's up?"_

"_You should know!" she yelled, and threw the nearest thing, which was a clock, at him. She then stormed out, yelling at James on the way._

"_Epic fail, dude," James said, shaking his head at Sirius._

**Thank you! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! The little sneak peak was random, but it popped in my head, and so I just wanted to give you that little bit. By the way, where have you been, ****MAraUdERs4ever98****? Where's my top reviewer? ****Anti-Banana19**** has a possibility of taking you over? I want a review on at least two chapters, missy. Uh, well I think you're a missy…**

**Enjoy!**

The events that built up to James, Lily, Sirius, Rella, and Remus's leave was far from boring. A few minutes after the group had come back from Dumbledore's office, Ron had stumbled in with, what they supposed, was Lavender Brown, who was draped around him like a scarf.

After blushingly breaking apart, Ron had muttered an embarrassed 'sorry', while Lavender giggled nervously and tried to tug Ron out of the common room. He had shaken her off, avoiding Hermione's glare. A bit miffed, Lavender skipped off to the girl's dormitory. Throughout the whole thing, Rella had spent time as a cat, while the rest hid under the cloak. Foreseeing that someone might burst in, James had kept watch over the Marauders' Map, and had time to hide before Ron and Lavender's dots had reached Gryffindor common room.

As soon as Lavender had disappeared again, Hermione had rounded on Ron, saying that it was inappropriate for him to go bursting in public places like that. Ron had retorted, saying it's not like she had been a saint with Krum. Sirius had piped up with the question: "What's Krum? Some part of a new food?" They had all stared at him, until Hermione decided to bless Ron's answer with yet another snipe, and told him that at least they hadn't stumbled into places they knew were inhabited with people who didn't want to see those kind of things. Harry, then had decided this had gone too far, and abandoning the 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here' look, told Ron and Hermione to stop, so they could send his parent's home.

Finally noticing that they had company, Ron and Hermione had murmured apologies but had not stopped sending each other death looks.

"Ah, I see you are ready," it seemed Harry had stepped in just in time, since not two seconds after, Professor Dumbledore had walked through the portrait hole.

"Yes, Professor," Lily answered.

"Do we really have to go so soon?" Sirius whined, "Harry said Minnie was still teaching, and I want to see her old."

"Yeah," James said excitedly, "It would give her a real surprise to us back from the dead." Sirius and James pretended to walk around like zombies with their arms out in front of them.

"I forgot that Minerva McGonagall was referred to as 'Minnie' by the Marauders," Dumbledore said, amused.

"So can we?" Sirius asked.

"I think that you can always see her in your own time," Dumbledore smiled at them.

"So that means we have to go soon, then," Remus said.

"Yes, I suppose that does," Dumbledore mused.

"How do we go?" Rella asked.

"You don't know how to go back?" Hermione asked incredulously, momentarily forgetting her row with Ron.

"Oh, yeah," Lily said sheepishly, "We forgot."

"Not to worry," Dumbledore said, "I know just the spell that should get you back."

"Oh that's good then," Remus said.

"When do we leave exactly?" James asked curiously.

"Right now, once you've said your goodbyes," Dumbledore replied.

They all nodded and turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We'll see you in the future," Sirius said cheerfully, "And don't worry, Harry, Azkaban or not, I'll get you out of the Dursley's." He grinned and waved to Ron and Hermione.

"Goodbye Harry," Remus said, "I'm sure we'll all see each other soon," he directed the last bit to Ron and Hermione too.

"Well," Rella said, "Whack me if I do something an adult would do, and make sure you tell me that I'm your favourite aunt, not that horse-faced sister of your mother's," she made a face, and hugged all of them.

"Remember Harry," James said, "Don't be too much of a stick in the mud, like your mother," Lily whacked him here, "and if a pretty young red head comes along that you like, don't give up."

Harry grinned bashfully, and thought of Ginny. James gave him a knowing look, and stepped back. He knew Harry would end up with a red head before he met him. All the Potter boys had fallen in love with them, even his mother was a red head.

"Goodbye, Harry," Lily hugged him, "I'll see you soon. And thank you two for being there for him," she looked at Ron and Hermione.

"You're welcome Mrs. Potter," Ron said, blushing.

"Please don't call me that," Lily pulled a face, "Not until it's absolutely necessary, that it."

"Hey!" James said. Lily rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"I take it you're ready?" Dumbledore asked from behind them.

"Yes, sir," James said.

"Good," he replied, "On the count of three then."

"Goodbye," Harry, Ron, and Hermione chorused.

"Repetere unde exierunt," Dumbledore said clearly. There was a flash, and James, Lily, Sirius, Rella, and Remus landed in a heap in Lily's bedroom.

"He could've been a bit more careful," Sirius said irritably.

"He did the best he could, now shut up," Remus snapped.

"Whoo," Rella grinned, "A bit of boy PMS going on here."

Lily and James snickered, while Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"Not nice," Sirius said.

"I never said I was," Rella shot back.

"So," James started, "What do we do now?"

"We need to get started as soon as possible," Lily said, swinging the back Dumbledore had given them.

She took out the diary, the ring, and the picture of the cave Dumbledore had given them.

"What about my parents?" James objected.

"My son is waiting for his parents to come back," she hissed, "I won't make him wait any longer!"

"Lily," Remus said calmly, "We have to at least send an owl to Dumbledore."

"Fine," she snapped, "Then we go."

"James has a point, though," Rella said, "What about our parents?"

"We can say we're going to my house," Remus said.

"That's actually a good and devious idea," Sirius said appreciatively.

"Why, thank you Padfoot," Remus said.

"Oh, just send the letter now," Lily said.

Rella rolled her eyes, and went to Lily's desk, getting a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and a quill.

_Professor Dumbledore,_ she wrote.

_We have gone to the future. Voldemort has Horcruxes. We're going to destroy them._

_We hope you had a nice holiday. Don't tell Peter._

_Love, Rella, Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus._

She looked at the letter with satisfaction, before giving it to Lily for her to read over.

"It's a bit blunt, isn't it?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not an author," Rella defended herself, "Anyway, it's better than giving him a letter full of claptrap. Just face the facts, I say."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Lily handed the letter back to Rella.

"James, go get Liri," she said, referring to the owl they shared.

"Why can't you?" he whined.

"Get it James!" Lily said sharply.

"Why me?" James said.

"Because we have to forge a note from Remus' parents," she replied, getting another piece of parchment.

"And I can't do that because…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Because, though poor of a writer she is, Rella is pretty good forger," Lily said.

"Fine," James said exasperatingly. That was true though. To get out of detention, the Marauders often got her to forge a note from McGonagall. He made a show of stomping to Rella's room to get Liri.

"Come on," he held up his arm for the owl to land on. He carried her to Lily's room again, where Remus and Lily were dictating the letter to Rella and Sirius was bouncing something against the wall with his wand.

"Here."

Rella looked up and temporarily stopped writing. Scribbling 'Dumbledore' on the front, she tied it to Liri's leg.

"Alright, what else, Remus?" Lily asked.

"They would probably thank the Potters for taking care of me at the end, and apologize for the trouble," Remus said thoughtfully.

"They sound really nice," Lily said earnestly.

"Not when they're yelling at me for getting detention. Again," he glanced accusingly at Sirius and James, who looked away whistling.

"Done," Rella said with a flourish.

"Let me read it," Remus said. A few seconds later, Remus looked up and nodded.

"This sounds, and looks like them," he said.

"I'll go show it to my parents," James offered.

"I'll go with you to answer any questions," Remus said.

"Have we even thought of a cover story?" Lily asked.

"I think we should just disappear into the night," Sirius proposed, "It makes it more dramatic and mysterious."

"We're hunting stuff we're not sure are the things we're supposed to be hunting, and we don't even know where they are," Rella said, "I think we have enough of a mystery on our hands, thank you very much."

"We'll just say my parents want to meet you all, so you'll be spending time with them," Remus said.

"That'll have to do," Lily sighed.

"Then can we disappear into the night?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sirius, then we can disappear into night," Rella rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," James said to Remus, and they dashed down stairs.

"We should pack," Rella said.

"Why?" Sirius was confused.

"Boys," Lily and Rella sad together exasperatingly.

"We don't want to stay in the same clothes the whole time, and we have something called personal hygiene," Lily said.

"Girls," Sirius mocked them.

Rella and Lily shared a look.

"I don't know about you, but I am _not _carrying bags the whole trip," Rella stated.

"Me neither," Lily sighed, "Undetectable Extension Charm it is then."

She dug up a small purse, and with a wave of her wand, was able to toss clothes, deodorant, and books into it.

"I'll get some of my stuff," Rella said, "I like my own lavender scented deodorant."

"Ew," Sirius looked disgusted, "TMI."

Rella ignored him, and came back in with an armful of clothes, and balancing on top of the pile, was a small bottle that seemed so precious to her.

"How are you going to fit all that in there?" Sirius asked incredulously, "We won't have any more room for my stuff!"

"Your stuff?" Rella raised an eyebrow, "Change of heart?"

"Yes, now that you mention it," Sirius sniffed.

"Then get your own bag," she snapped.

"Thank you soon-to-be-girlfriend," he winked at her.

Raising her eyebrows, Rella said, "You should know by now that I'm immune to that sort of stuff, Sirius, so you would do well to stop."

"Stop what?" James asked, entering with Remus.

"Nothing," Sirius answered quickly.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, spying the pile of clothes that, one by one, Lily and Rella were folding up and stuffing into a tiny bag.

"Packing," Lily answered, not looking at them.

"I'll get some of my stuff," James said brightly.

"Nu-uh," Lily said, "Girls bag only."

"What?" James said.

"You heard her," Rella said, "Get your own bag, like Sirius here."

"What about Remus?" James asked.

"He's welcome to share," Lily said.

"What?" Sirius said, affronted, "Why him?"

"Because he's not an idiot," Rella replied.

"Hey!" came the indignant shout from both boys.

"Stupid girls," James muttered, "Making us do work." They were busy stuffing clothes, magazines, broomsticks, and other boyish things in the small purse Rella had unwillingly lent them. It was bright pink with sparkles, and she and Lily refused to carry it.

"Yeah," Sirius said, pushing James over so he could get his things in.

"Let me do it," Remus said, and he waved his wand to make the clothes fold themselves and float in the bag, "I think you know which way to put the broomsticks in."

James and Sirius grumbled, but ended up putting them in the wrong way. After the painstakingly hard task of getting everything secure. The three boys me the girls in the back yard. It took some time, since on the way, James and Sirius kept adding to their food supply, but they made it without waking up the Potters.

They had told Mr. and Mrs. Potter that they would be leaving in the middle of the night so that no Death Eaters would get them. They knew this would increase their chances of getting attacked, but they came up with excuses anyway. It was easier too, seeing as the Potters would expect them to leave with their Hogwarts trunks, instead of two small bags.

"Where have you been?" Lily hissed.

"Stuffing their mouths with food," Remus replied sourly.

"I do not want to get hungry, otherwise I'm going to be no use!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're useless even if your stomach is not grumbling," Rella muttered. Sirius stuck his nose in the air, acting like his mother.

"Let's just go," Lily said.

"Where?" James asked.

"To this muggle camping ground I know," Lily said, "Just take hold of my arm."

They complied, and with a faint _pop_, they disappeared.

**Hey! I hope you liked! This is actually pretty long. I know it's a bit like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but this is the wizarding world, so ideas like this are pretty common, especially for smart muggleborns!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I know, 'where have you been'? Well, I put up a new story, which you should check out, called 'Devinez Qui'. It's a guessing game! So, I hope you like!**

**And I'd like to mention-**

**MAraUdERs4ever98**

**.sean.d**

**iluveverythingwithpotters**

**Anti-Banana19**

**Enjoy!**

William Achete was, by all means, a normal man. He was nothing special, but everybody had their special quirks, whether it is nose-picking or gum chewing. He liked being normal, taking pride in the simple joys of life. He was married, and had two children and one grandson. William was pot-bellied, having given the excuse to his wife that he was slowly on his way out of his life, and wanted to make his last years worthwhile. Of course, she had replied hotheadedly that weren't the years he had spent with her and his family worthwhile?

He had hastily replied, of course, and then put the food down, only to pick it up again when his wife wasn't looking. But today, he was camping in Bentley Wood with a friend. He was walking around the slightly snowy campus, even going beyond to see if there were any woodland creatures. He left his friend behind in the tent they shared, for it was about two am in the morning.

It was taking out his camera, trying in vain to be quiet so as not to scare the deer he saw, that there was a loud _pop_.

The deer made itself scarce, and William cursed internally. But what really caught his attention that was five teenagers had appeared out of nowhere, seeming oblivious to what had happened. There were two girls, one with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, and another with messy black hair and hazel eyes. Both were, by his standards, good looking. The red-head was the taller of the two, while the black haired girl was shorter than average, but they both had small waists.

There were three boys, one with messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes. He must be the girl's twin, William thought. There was another boy with black hair that elegantly fell into his eyes and stormy grey eyes. Another boy had dirty blonde hair, with a tint of grey and brown eyes.

"Well," said the girl with bright red hair, "We've made it."

"Made it where?" the other girl said, this one with wildly curly black hair.

"Bentley Forest," the red-head answered.

"Lovely," a boy said, the one with long black hair and a sarcastic manner, "Can we go to sleep now?" he complained.

"No, Sirius," the red-head said as if speaking to a two year old, "We cannot go to sleep."

"Why?" the one who was supposedly Sirius whined.

"Just do what she says, Padfoot," a boy with brownish-blonde hair said exasperated. Padfoot, William thought, that must be a nickname.

"Yeah, Padfoot," another boy, his one with messy black hair mocked.

"Shut up," Sirius growled.

"Yeah, James," the girl with the black haired girl said, "Shut up."

"Be quiet, Rella," the one named James replied.

"Make me," Rella challenged.

"Stop bickering," the red-head said.

"Yes, Lily," Rella and James said simultaneously. They must be twins, William thought, thinking of their looks.

"We need to figure out a plan," the brown-blonde said.

"Thank you, Remus," the red-head said, "Finally someone with sense!"

"Well Lily," Rella said, "I think we should start with where we're going to start."

"We should visit Gringotts first," The one who was called Lily said thoughtfully.

"We'll need to visit the cave for the locket Horcrux, too," Remus argued.

William's mind was reeling. Gringotts? Horcrux? What were these words?

"Or maybe we should start with the muggle watching us," Sirius said, pointing at him.

William's eyes widened, as the other teenagers looked at him, and he couldn't speak.

"We could erase him memory," James offered.

"Erase my memory?" William had retrieved his voice, and now challenged the teenagers.

"Yes," Rella said bluntly.

"And how would you do that?" he asked.

"Like this," Lily pointed a short stick at him and said, "_Obliviate._"

Everything went out of focus for William, and he blinked a few times. When he opened his eyes, he didn't remember anything about the now missing teenagers, and wondered why he felt like he was looking for something while he headed back to his friend.

"That was close," Remus noted as they walked away from the scene, through a small winding path that was covered with tree roots and small plants.

"But with still need to figure out what to do," Lily countered.

"At least we know what the Horcruxes are," Rella said.

"But where are they?" James said.

"Do you know where we can find some sleep and food?" Sirius added as he stumbled trying to avoid brambles.

"You're so self-centered," Remus said, pulling Sirius up before he fell.

"We know there's one in a cave, so we'll go there first," Lily said.

"I agree with Lily," James said.

"You always agree with Lily," Rella rolled her eyes.

"So do you," James grinned.

"That's done then," Remus said.

"Oh good," Sirius looked around eagerly, "Does that mean we get to go to sleep?"

"And where do you suppose we do that?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"In a bed," Sirius answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Your stupidity amazes even me," Rella said, shaking her head.

"Thanks," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I was the only one who thought ahead it seems," Lily said, and at everyone's expecting looks, she continued, "I brought a tent."

"He sleeps like a dog," Rella mused as she, James, and Lily sat around a make-shift fire watching Remus and Sirius sleep while they talked.

"He is one," James snickered as Sirius gave a particularly loud snore and rolled over.

"True," Rella relented.

"So…" Lily trailed off.

"What will my parents say when I don't go back to Hogwarts?" James thought, staring into the fire.

"They'll smack you and then punish me with something," Rella said.

"If we come back that is," Lily said grimly.

"What?" Rella asked.

"Going after Voldemort's Horcruxes is dangerous," Lily said, "What if he finds out we're going after them? We're no match for Voldemort, we're only seventeen. And then when we do destroy him, we'll have to kill him in the end."

"Let's think about that when we come to that," James said softly.

"Don't you get it?" Lily said angrily, "This is it! We're off to destroy Horcruxes, and it's no joke. Starting from the moment Dumbledore sent us back, we became his number one enemy, his worst threat. And now, we just have to hope for the best before he gets whiff of it and kills us all."

"Well, Lily," James started, "There's no need to worry."

"And why's that?" She asked, eyes blazing.

"Because we're the famous Marauders and Rella! Old Voldie's no match against us!" He said grandly, throwing out his arms.

Despite it all, Lily cracked a smile.

"Well, as they say," Rella began, "The past is history, the future is a mystery, and right here, right now, is a gift, that's why we call it the present."

"Way too cheesy," James shook his head.

"Hey!" Lily was finally grinning, "I liked it!"

Laughing, they cuddled closer together, eventually succumbing to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the barnyard **(sorry, couldn't help myself****)** Harry and his friends were going about their normal business. Well, that's if you can call learning magic normal. The winter holidays were over, and so was Harry's brief time with his family. He kept thinking of when he would try to work the video recorder, the one his father had pushed into his hands discreetly, winking at him. Harry did not know what he had meant by giving him this, but decided to work it out when he was not at school. Knowing what his father was like when he was younger, he might've put a brilliant hex on it, hoping to impress his son with some prank.

After the group had been sent back to their original time, Dumbledore had explained everything to the three, and now Harry was left to wonder when his parents would complete the task set for them.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had been alerted of this visit, and Snape was more brutal than ever towards Harry. McGonagall had given them a night free of homework, and Harry could've sworn he saw her wink at him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room, and had just finished all of their homework early, having only DADA, potions, and herbology.

"Who knew that having your parents come would make life easier for us," Ron said, stretching out on the scarlet and gold couch with his hands behind his head. It was one of those rare times when Ron wasn't off with Lavender Brown, and he had confided in Harry and Hermione that he was, truthfully, getting annoyed with her. This piece of information had made Hermione very happy indeed, and she had finally agreed to finish Harry's conclusion on his DADA homework, something she had insisted she had been too busy to do.

"It was nice seeing them," Harry said.

"We'd best get down to dinner," Hermione said, checking her watch, "Otherwise you two will be complaining about your empty stomachs, something I don't care to listen to."

Rolling his eyes at Harry, Ron managed to haul himself off the couch and the two boys followed Hermione out of the portrait hole.

Dinner was excellent, as usual, and it was only towards the end of it that anything out of the ordinary happened.

Ron was joyfully stuffing his face with anything he could reach, mainly ice cream, treacle tarts, and profiteroles when the doors banged open, and Filch came in leading two cloaked figures.

The hall suddenly went quiet as everyone strained their necks to get a better look at the newcomers. There were obviously women, with their small figures, but one had her hands on the shorter one's shoulders.

As they made their way down along the house tables, they seemed to think there was no use to their hoods now they were inside and Harry finally got a look at them. The tallest was a woman in her mid-thirties, and the other was in her mid-teens. His eyes widened as he recognized the eldest.

"Aurelia Potter," Dumbledore said cheerfully, standing up, "Always a pleasure to see you walking these halls. Though, I think it's Aurelia Black now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor," Rella said wryly, "I would like to introduce my daughter, Artemis."

The younger girl lifted her head and smiled at Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor," she said.

"And her father is, I'm guessing, Sirius Black?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," Rella said, "It is sad, falling in love with an idiot, but my heart has always belonged to him."

"And, may I ask," Dumbledore said, "Why have you appeared on the doorstep of Hogwarts?"

"I've been getting some strange memories," Rella said, "About going on a camping trip with my old friends."

**Duh duh duh duuuuuhhhh! Sorry I haven't been updating, like I said, I've posted a new story!**

**I really need a mob…. Who wants to be the leader?**


	15. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT: I NEED A BETA! If there is anyone out there who is interested in taking up the challenge of correcting my poor writing, please review or send me a message.**

**If more than one person wants to help me with this story, I'll go to your profile and look at your stories. **

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but before I update, I'll have the position filled. **

**Thank you all so much, **

**-Lizzie**


	16. Chapter 15

**I NEED A BETA! I'm not kidding; I want this story to be at its best. So, I visited story traffic and TWENTY people had read my plead for help. With the exception of .sean.d, none of them have offered or let me know that they can't beta. **

**But, I HAD to update because I've got loads of ideas and I want to continue. **

**Also, I have changed the summary, because this story is not as I originally planned. So, don't get panicky, it's the same story, but modified story.**

**Enjoy!**

Sirius Black absolutely LOVED mornings. Well, he loved waking people up in the morning with his favourite method. Every school morning Remus and James were subjected to it, and when Sirius moved in at the end of his sixth year, James had no escape.

Of course, Sirius tried it on Rella, but alas, _nobody _wakes her up on mornings. Especially when the girl was suffering from pre-period build up.

Sirius was never the same again.

Ever.

So, when he woke up this particular morning, with Remus sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, and James and Lily cuddled up together on the floor, he noticed with some interest that his soon-to-be-date was nowhere to be found.

Taking one last look at the sleeping soon-to-be-couple, Sirius thought they looked rather cute together. _Bless their little cotton socks,_ he thought, smiling.

He wondered whether he should wake up James to find Rella, but decided against it. Sirius had seen first had what the Evans temper could do once it was provoked, and worried for his own health and safety.

So, he turned to Remus, and smiling wickedly, cast the _muffliato _charm over the sleeping beauties.

"Let's have you lazy daisy!" he sung jumping up and down on Remus.

"OW!" Remus yelled, "Get off me!"

"Up and at them!" Sirius shouted back. He took out his wand, and thought, '_Levicorpus,'_!

So, against his will, Remus was forced up in the air by his leg, and had to listen to Sirius' awful morning phrases and songs while he jumped on the bed.

"There will be a time when I will get back at you and you will see how annoying you really are!" Remus shouted.

"Be quiet!" Sirius snapped, suddenly going silent and dropping Remus back onto his bed.

"Do you hear that?" Sirius asked, looking towards one of the many passages.

The Potters never did anything half way, as Sirius had found out when he had moved in with them. So, like their manor, their tent (which Rella had managed to sneak out of the house) was extremely decorated and grand.

It had a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and all in all, it was like a house with curtains for walls.

"Hear what?" Remus hissed. Glancing outside of the flapping tent entrance, he could see it was barely dawn. He glared at one of the distant squirrels running past the tent, as if it were its fault he was being woken at this ungodly hour.

"Singing," Sirius answered. He got up off the bed and made his way down one of the passages. Thinking he had nothing better to do, now he was truly woken up, Remus grudgingly followed.

At the end of the hallway- which was decorated with portraits of the Potter's ancestors, who were, much to Remus' displeasure, sleeping- was a single door. As they neared it, Remus began to hear the fall of water, and a single singing voice.

Sirius turned to Remus, smirking and raising his eyebrows, as if to say 'I told you so'.

Sirius beckoned for him to come closer to the door, and Sirius pressed his ear against the door.

He has no shame, Remus thought sadly before Sirius grabbed him and forced him to listen too.

"_Green finch, and linnet bird,__  
__Nightingale, blackbird,__  
__How is it you sing?__  
__How can you jubilate__  
__sitting in cages__  
__never taking wing?"_

Sirius grinned, and slowly opened the door.

The two boys stood at the door, shocked, while Rella braided her hair in the mirror.

She was dressed- thankfully- in a pair of jeans.

But, she was shirtless, Remus saw, in only a bra.

Rella turned around, and upon seeing two peeking toms at her bathroom door, and went, what Sirius called, ballistic.

She shrieked and grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself up. Then, took the removable shower sprayer thing, and started spraying them with water.

Cold water.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" she screamed, and Remus and Sirius ran for their lives.

Rella was furious. She grabbed her pajama shirt and tossed that on, along with her wand.

Rella did the only thing that was suitable in these situations.

She ran after the two offenders.

Remus was left in the dust as Sirius overtook him.

This was so unfair, he thought as he looked at Rella behind his shoulder. She was gaining on him, he saw. He thought this as an uncalled advantage. Sirius and Rella were both very good quidditch players, and while Remus wasn't unfit, he just didn't get chased by angry people as much.

He felt a hand grab him by his collar. Choking, he stopped. The hand loosened its grip and he heard a voice hiss in his ear, "Who opened the door!"

"Sirius," he whimpered, "It was all Sirius." Remus knew he should feel disgusted with himself. He just betrayed a comrade without a second thought.

But, he reasoned, it was in his dire need. He really didn't want an angry Aurelia Potter on his tail. He'd already seen what happened if her temper was provoked. It was tied with Lily's.

Rella growled angrily, and set off after Sirius. Remus saw Sirius yelp after he saw Rella let go of Remus and head for him.

He shot a glare at Remus before he turned the corner, but all Remus could do was shrug. He'd take Sirius over Rella any day.

Sirius gasped for breath as he reached James and Lily. He dived over them, effectively waking them up.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Rella screamed, "Get up here, and face me like a man!"

"What did he do?" James asked.

"The little mutt saw me in underwear," Rella growled.

"You were in jeans!" Sirius objected.

"He did what?" James said in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was in their!" Sirius defended himself. Remus entered the room at this point, and upon hearing the last statement shook his head. It was a lie.

"What about Moony?" James asked, turning his glare on his werewolf friend.

"Moony!" Remus gasped, "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Remus said

"What should we do?" Rella asked.

"Lily has to stay out of the way," James said immediately, "She's not an animagus, she could get hurt."

"And so does Rella," Sirius said.

"But Remus won't hurt me when I'm a cat," Rella objected.

"You're still small animal," Sirius said.

"I've gone before," Rella said.

"Who's going to stay here with Lily?" James asked.

"That's a good point," Rella admitted, "But if all three of us go out with Remus, then we'll have a better chance of keeping him away from her."

Remus looked guilty at this, and noticing this, Rella quickly added, "But it's not your fault, Remus. Always remember that."

Remus nodded, but didn't look at any of them.

"And what's a cat going to do against a werewolf?" Sirius scoffed.

Rella's eyes flashed, "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"Five galleons they get into a cat-dog fight," James murmured to Remus.

"Done," Remus said back, "And two galleons she throws something at his head.

"Done," James and Remus turned back to watch Sirius and Rella while Lily stared at them in wonder.

"Well," Sirius smirked, "You're a cat. You're so small."

"And?" Rella raised her eyebrows.

"Remus is a werewolf, my dearest," he cooed, "Wolves and cats don't match."

"Oh, really?" Rella smirked at him now.

"I'm not a wolf," Sirius sniffed, "I am a dog. You are a cat. Cats are silly little things. Stupid really, what with their weird long tails and, seriously, the eyes? Creepy."

Throughout this speech, Rella's eyes narrowed until they were merely slits.

"You really are insufferable," she said.

"Yes I am," Sirius smirked, "And I take pride in it. It's so much fun to see you try and fight back, when you can't possibly defeat me."

"Are you born to annoy me?" she growled, "Born to get under my skin?"

"Of course, otherwise the fun in life would not exist," Sirius said smoothly.

"Yes, I forgot," Rella gave a false laugh, "Sirius Black just _has _to have _every _girl. He just _has_ to annoy everyone persistently until they agree."

"Well I've already got you," Sirius said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. It was a stupid and possessive thing to say, that made it sound like all he had said was a lie just so he could say he had gone out with everyone who catches his fancy.

"Is that so?" Rella felt hurt and confused, but she hid it well under a mask of anger, "Well I've got some news for you, Black. I'll never go out with you!"

"And why's that?" Sirius snarled.

"Because you're an arrogant, selfish, immature prat who doesn't give a damn about anything else but yourself. You think you can have any girl in the school. But guess what, Black, you can't have me!" Rella yelled. She stormed out of the room, wiping tears from her eyes.

Lily, with a frosty glare at Sirius, went after Rella, leaving Sirius, James, and Remus alone.

"Why would you say that, Padfoot?" James demanded.

"I don't know! I didn't mean it, I just went too far with the cat thing," Sirius was really frustrated.

"Well, I can't say it's all your fault," James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "She brought up the girl thing."

"What am I going to do?" Sirius turned to James, "You do this sort of thing all the time with Lily."

"You've really got yourself in a pickle," James looked at him, "I don't know. You pretty much insulted all there is to insult."

"That's right," Rella said smoothly. She was dressed in the same jeans as she was earlier, but she had on a black tank top and a grey cardigan, "I'm staying here with Lily. I don't want to have to spend another minute than necessary in the presence of Black."

And with that she turned on her heel and strutted back to another part of the tent.

Lily stayed with the boys and seated herself by James.

"That brings us back to Moony's condition," James said.

"We know I'm staying here with Rella," Lily said.

"What about the Horcrux?" Remus asked.

"We'll have to stay here until the full moon's over," James said, "Just in case."

"That's a good idea," Lily nodded.

"Everyone will be going back to Hogwarts soon," Remus said.

"I'll miss it," Lily said longingly.

"Everyone knows you don't need another year of schooling, Lil," James teased lightly.

"Shut up," Lily blushed.

"I'm going to apologize," Sirius announced suddenly.

"That's good," Lily said.

"Don't say anything about yourself," James warned.

"I've got it, mate," Sirius grinned faintly.

"Where is she?" he asked of Lily.

"Kitchen," she answered.

Sirius nodded, and took his time heading to the kitchen.

On his way, he passed many portraits who shook their heads sadly at them. They all have messy black hair, that reminded Sirius of Rella.

One said, "That was a heated argument you had there." He, too, had messy black hair, but had a Scottish accent to accompany his voice.

"Yeah," Sirius muttered.

"I'd make it up with chocolates and flowers if I were you," he said.

Sirius ignored him, and all the other portraits that agreed with the Scottish man.

When he finally arrived, he found Rella sitting at the table, angrily stabbing at the tub of ice cream she was eating.

"What do you want?" she asked dully.

"I wanted to say… sorry, I guess," he said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You should be," Rella said.

"I know," Sirius said.

_Harry's era:_

"And that concludes our lovely feast," Dumbledore was saying, "I wish you all sweet dreams."

There was the loud sound of the scraping of benches as everyone stood up.

"I wish to see Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Dumbledore announced above the noise.

It was to be expected, really. The arrival of his aunt had caused an uproar around the tables, with whispers of, "_Did they say Potter and Black? Did you see the girl? They look a lot like Potter, don't they?_"

It had annoyed Harry, with the constant glances other students had sneaked at his face.

But, now that he was being confronted with another member of his family, the feeling of melancholy he had been feeling was shaken off.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said upon his arrival with Ron and Hermione to the front table. He saw Dumbledore standing with Rella and Artemis, "Come with me."

He led them to his office, where he said to the gargoyles, "Lemon Sherbert."

They jumped aside to let him in, and the six all sat down on chairs that Dumbledore conjured with a flick of his wand.

His Aunt Rella slouched, smirking on her chair, looking around at the portraits.

"Some things never change," one sniffed, looking at her posture.

"Never," Rella smartly answered.

"Mrs. Black-" Dumbledore started, but he was interrupted by Rella.

"Just Rella, please," she said.

"Rella, then," Dumbledore didn't look angry at all about being interrupted. On the contrary, he found it very refreshing and couldn't help feel sad about the rest of the group.

"I remember the many times you, James, Sirius, and Remus have asked me to call you by your first name," he paused as Rella pulled her chair closer and set her feet upon the Headmaster's desk, "And the many times I have asked you to keep your feet off my desk."

Rella just grinned, but removed her feet from the desk. Artemis just rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open then, and McGonagall and Snape ran through. Though, Snape, just strolled leisurely through, reminding Harry again of a bat.

"Oh, Aurelia," McGonagall stood where she was for a second, looking at her former student. She had pretended to always dislike the Marauders and Rella, but had secretly looked forward to the havoc they wrecked.

"Ah, Minnie," Rella stood up and spread her arms, "Miss me?"

"Oh, you silly child, of course," McGonagall smiled at her fondly.

"Not a child anymore, re-" Rella broke off, looking at Snape.

"What's Snivellus doing here?" she hissed.

"Didn't notice me at dinner, Potter?" Snape raised his eyebrows, "You always had bad eyesight, just like your good-for-nothing brother."

"No," Rella disagreed, "You were always sneaking around in the shadows, weren't you? It's no wonder my eyes passed over you, it's not like you're anything interesting to look at anyway. Unless you count that disturbingly greasy hair of yours."

**Iiiii**

**Hey! This took me hours to write, though please forgive me for breaking up the SiriusxRella romance, though I promise it will be back!**

**Any suggestions? **

**Please review! **


	17. Chapter 16

Hello! I've gotten myself a beta!

Crocus incendia: It's me! Da da daaaaaaa! Super Peacock! (Long story)

Me: Give her a round of applause, please!

*fake audience claps*

Crocus incendia: Thank you, thank you! *Bows*

I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, we just had to deal with a few plot issues. You know how they are. Also, (yes, I have excuses) for the break, I went to New York for a bit, so no computer for me!

So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

"Well!" Rella demanded

"I swear I didn't mean it," Sirius said, "I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"That doesn't excuse you, now, does it?" Rella snapped.

"I know, but can we just start again?" Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius," Rella said with finality, "What I said was true. Well, partially true. You have always dated around, picking up any girl that's pretty enough, and then dropping her down when you see something new and shiny. I'm not a toy, so unless you see fit to stop it and prove to me that you can stop dating for three months, then it's not happening," she said firmly.

"Three mo-" he started, whining, until he saw Rella's glare and raised eyebrows, and he hurriedly fixed the sentence, "Three months, what a lovely time, you really do have an eye for due dates and stuff," he finished sweetly, smiling at her.

Rella smirked and got up, "I glad you think so. We'll talk in three months. Bye," she patted his head as she passed.

Sirius spotted the half empty ice cream tub on the table and grinned to himself.

"This should make up for it," he said to himself, picking up the spoon and digging in  
.….

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Remus was freaking out. He was afraid Sirius would somehow sweet-talk his way out of it and palm the blame off on him. It had been known to happen, and he did not want to face the temper of Aurelia Potter for somehow ruining her 'promising relationship'. Lily was trying to convince him to take deep breaths to calm down, James was trying to stuff himself so much he exploded, and Remus, well, we already explained what he was doing.

"Hello!" Rella said cheerfully as she came in and plopped herself onto the seat besides James, and in the process also vanished the food he was devouring. He glared at her with a passion.

As Sirius stomped in behind her, he merely offered them a grunt and sat next to Remus.

"Alright, this is good," Remus nodded and laughed in relief. It seemed he would not be sleeping outside to night.

"Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily!" Rella sang as she waited outside the bathroom for her friend's presence.

"Stop that or I'll break your wand in half and shove the pieces up your nose!" she heard Lily yell on the other side of the door after another half an hour of this.

"Aw, would you really do that to your best friend and only fellow girl in this tent?" Rella said mockingly.

"If she doesn't get out of my face, then yes," Lily snarled.

"But I can't see your face," Rella pointed out.

"ARRGH!" She heard the yell of frustration from inside.

"Uh, Lily?" she tried opening the door, "That wasn't for me, was it?"

"Yes!" she heard Lily screech.

"Oops, my bad," Rella backed away slowly, "I'll go then."

She walked back to the main room, wondering whether Sirius had gotten over his little tantrum yet.

"Moody… thing," she muttered as she pressed her ear to the door.

Hearing nothing, she deemed it was safe enough to enter.

"Hey Jamie," she greeted her brother, who was yet again inhaling the sweets and chocolate they had packed and seemed part of the many blankets he had wrapped himself up in. Rella also noticed he hadn't showered or changed.

"You seem awfully cheerful," he noted.

"Well nothing cheers me up more than ruining Sirius Black's life," Rella sighed contentedly.

"You have a sick twisted mind," James said, grinning, "You're finally living up to my expectations."

"Ah, James," she patted his head, "You should know by now that I never live up to a person's expectations. I surpass them."

He laughed, "That little challenge you set Sirius wasn't that big of a deal, anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Rella raised her eyebrows.

"Who knows how long this little camping trip will take?" James said, "It could take more than three months, and it's not like we'll be stopping at every bar on our way to pick up girls. Who else is he going to drool over other than you in that time period?"

"But it's the thought that counts," Rella reminded him, "Sirius hates limitations, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm limiting any affection. No snogging, nobody to call a girlfriend, and in the process, breaking his record for being single."

"Why, you are the little minx," James looked at her with admiration, "I never knew you could be so devious."

"I don't flaunt my talents," Rella sniffed.

"What talents?" Lily said dryly as she entered the room.

"I'll have you know I am a very good multi-tasker!" Rella said indignantly.

"You think multi-tasking is breathing, walking, and thinking all at the same time," Lily snorted.

"Well it's doing multiple things at the same time! That is the definition, is it not?" Rella raised her eyebrows at her.

"I'm not having this conversation again," Lily shook her head.

"Again? What do you mean, again?" James echoed.

"It's one of our constant arguments," Rella said, "Like when we fight over whose hair is shinier, who has the better butt, all that stuff."

"Who has the better butt?" James repeated.

"What are you, a parrot?" Lily said.

"Well, I don't know," James smirked at her, "What do you think of my butt?"

"What butt?" Lily replied smartly.

James' mouth dropped open, "I have a butt!"

Rella made a choking noise that James soon realized was suppressed laughter.

"I do, though!" he cried.

"Well it's not a very good one," Lily said.

"Oh, so you've looked?" James wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"No," Lily blushed.

Rella raised her eyebrows at Lily incredulously. Lily Evans? The ex-arch nemesis of James Potter, look at his butt? Woo, that's good gossip.

"Aha!" James jumped up and pointed a finger at her, "You have!"

"I'm not talking about whatever butt you think you have," and with that, Lily dragged a laughing Rella from her seat and out of the room.

"So you've looked at his butt?" Rella asked Lily.

"Maybe," Lily grinned at her slyly, "But we wouldn't want James thinking I do."

"Yeah," Rella nodded knowingly, "His head's already big enough without you inflating it."

"How his broomstick takes off, the world shall never know!"

When Sirius went outside to check that all was well, he saw a small owl sitting in a tree with a letter tied to its leg.

Sirius cautiously stepped out of the charm range that they had set up with his wand up. Contrary to beliefs, Sirius Black was not _that _stupid. The owl flew down and settled down next to him and proceeded to hold up its leg. With one look at the trees surrounding him, Sirius picked up the owl and carried him inside.

"OI!" he yelled in no particular direction, "GET IN THE MAIN ROOM!" He just couldn't be bothered to go and search for everyone.

But, on his way there, he found Lily and Rella slumped against the wall in a fit of laughter.

"What are you two having a fit over?" he asked curiously.

"Broomstick… head… butts…" Lily managed to gasp out, and the girls went into another fit of laughter.

"Giant Squid… goats…" Rella added.

"Well if you would kindly get up, we got an owl," Sirius told them, being uncharacteristically serious.

"We did?" Remus had poked his head out of some room that Sirius didn't care to take note of.

"Yes, and me, being the very nice and very generous man," he took a peek at Rella, who just rolled her eyes, "wanted to share it with you."

"OW!" Lily yelped as the owl landed next to her and started pecking her in what it thought an affectionate way, "Get it off, get it off!"

"Nah," Sirius leaned back to watch Lily's attempts of detaching the small ball of feathers from her arm. The owl, it seemed, took offense at being shaken around while it tried to be nice and avenged itself by refusing to unravel itself from Lily's arm.

Or maybe it just liked her.

James had finally come out of his cocoon of blankets and food to see what the racket was. He, too, had laughed at Lily, but at her responding glare hurried to shove the bird off.

The owl was no match for the burly quidditch player, and so it was thrown off onto the ground, and James was dubbed 'hero' by Lily.

With one last look of disdain at the teenagers, the owl flew off.

"Good riddance!" Lily had shouted after it. Before the owl departed, however, James had managed to tug the letter off its leg.

Now, they were seated on the seats, while James insisted he read it out loud as he was 'savior of the Order of the Letter'.

_Dear James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Rella,_

_Though your letter didn't say much, I am glad you were able to contact me before you went._

_Regarding your trip to the future, I did not know Lord Voldemort had Horcruxes, so I must urge you to be careful._

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter were under the impression that you were all going to Mr. Lupin's house for the remainder of the school holidays. However, once Mrs. Potter did contact Mrs. Lupin as she wanted to know why everybody had left their trunks._

_I have told your parents not to worry, as they do not know where you are. Do not send them anything or reply to this message._

_My break has been wonderful so far, Miss Potter, thank you for asking._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.S. I would plan for the full moon if I were you._

James finished the letter and looked up.

"Well," he said, "It's nice to know we're missed."

They spent the rest of the afternoon outlining exactly what they were going to do for the full moon, and then for the journey to the cave Dumbledore had shown them.

It was nearing midnight when they had decided to take a break, and it was Rella's turn to take a look around the outside of the tent.

With her wand out, and casting '_Lumos_', Rella pointed the lighted wand tip this way and that to see around trees so that any peeping toms would be found.

The sound of a twig breaking from being stepped on made Rella turn around swiftly and point her wand in that direction.

She heard short breaths coming from another direction, and she looked over there.

Nobody.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rella did one last sweep of the area and headed back inside, thinking it was just her overactive imagination.

Ooh, who's there? I guarantee it's not just the wind or imagination.

Review and tell me who you think it is!

Thanks!


End file.
